NaruNekoChan
by JohnStang
Summary: This story starts with the aftermath of the famous Naruto/Sasuke battle at The Valley of the End. Fitting such a battle would be taking place there for many endings happened there that day. With those endings however came new beginnings. However these new beginnings did not start out so well.
1. Prologue

**Naru-Neko-Chan**

Summary

This story starts with the aftermath of the famous Naruto/Sasuke battle at The Valley of the End. Fitting such a battle would be taking place there for many endings happened there that day. With those endings however came new beginnings. However these new beginnings did not start out so well.

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Prologue

It's the highlight of the Battle of the Valley of the end between Naruto and Sasuke. Both combatants have pushed themselves beyond the limits of normal combat. They were playing for keeps. The fox demon, Kyuubi, within Naruto even woke up and willingly participated in this battle for if Naruto was to lose then all hope would be lost.

It all came down to one last attack and it was a classic battle between Rasengan vs. Chidori. Normally these two jitsus would cancel each other out. However this was not a normal battle and such battles one will dictated the strength of your attacks. In many timelines their wills were the exact same and neither combatant really won with Sasuke being the only one that walked away.

However in one timeline Sasuke played a dirty trick that only an Uchiha can do in such a battle. Because of that trick he was able to connect his Chidori with Naruto but not in the spot he wanted. That dirty trick caused a divergence in that changed the course of history at that time. He was walking away when something hit him from behind knocking him out cold.

That entity walked up to the bleeding form of Naruto. "Kyuu, are you there?"

Naruto's eyes opened up but it was not his normal eyes. It was Kyuubi. Somehow the seal broke enough for him to take control of Naruto. "Is that you, Vixen?"

"Aye, Kyuu. It's me. Thanks to you I was able to secure this area as our territory."

"At least I succeeded in doing that. I am sorry Vixen but I failed in protecting the Kit of Kushina and Minato like we promised we would."

"No …"

"Yes. The kit is dying and once he is gone so will I."

The fox vixen got a stern look on her face. "You know there is a way to save him."

"To do that I will have to sacrifice myself and more importantly you will have to make yourself known to all of Konoha. The deal I made with Minato was protection for you if I when the time comes protect the kit."

"Kyuubi, in case you don't see it, that deal has been broken today. You are going to die anyways so let's use your death to seal a new deal with Konoha."

"Very well! I will need your help in healing the kit and she will need your help as well in the future."

"She? … oh dear!" said the vixen as she saw what the Kyuubi was referring to when he described Naruto with a feminine pronoun. She then knelt down to help her mate with his last final duty to Minato and Kushina.

After which, she transformed into her true form, a gigantic fox demon that rivaled the Nine Tails true form. Taking a deep breath, she let out a howl that was heard all the way back to Konoha. It was heard way back there for every animal that heard it howled at the same time for they truly knew what the howl meant. It was a howl of anguish a mate has over losing her life mate. Kyuubi is no more having sacrificed itself to heal Naruko.

* * *

A/N

I have to leave it at this for the last scene touched me too deeply. I will have to compose myself before I can continue. And if anyone thinks I messed up on Naruto's name at the end. Well then you don't know fanfiction well enough.

added 9/22/10 F.Y.I. This prologue was never about the battle but about a different aftermath to the battle. If you are hung up and want to read about the battle of even watch it then watch the battle in the anime or read it in the manga. This is a bout a divergence in history after that mythical battle.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Kakashi and Pakkun were merely moments away from The Valley of the End when they heard the howl of anguish. They set down and Pakkun joined in the howl as Kakashi summoned the rest of the ninja dog pack he had a contract with. They too joined in the howl. Kakashi watched as each dog had tears in their eyes.

After the howling died down Kakashi approached Pakkun. "Pakkun, does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, Kakashi. The Kyuubi within Naruto is no more. That was its mate howling just now. We had to join in out of respect."

Kakashi fell to the ground knowing he personally failed his team. "Is Naruto … ?"

"She is alive just barely. She needs immediate medical attention though." The fact that Pakkun called Naruto with feminine pronouns was not lost with the copy ninja.

"Sasuke?"

"Unconscious near her. He was made that way after the fight, Kakashi." They both knew this meant the Vixen knocked him that way.

"Pakkun, take the two fastest dogs and return to Konoha and inform the Hokage after dispatching the two back out with cloaks and medical supplies. They are to intercept me in route back to the village with them."

"Understood," Pakkun then looked to two dogs, "Come along you two." They took off at high speed back to the village.

Kakashi turned to another ninja dog. "Go find Asuma and bring him and only him to me!" The dog barked affirmative and took off. "The rest of you fan out and patrol the area. Do not disturb the Vixen. If you see Orochimaru or Kabuto you are to stay clear of them and report back to me." The remaining pack barked affirmative then separated.

It only took Kakashi mere moments to get to the clearing where Naruko was lying. "You are late as usual Hatake."

"Well at least I am consistent My Lady."

The vixen chuckled. Kakashi did always have a sharp tongue. "Are those your mutts that are keeping their distance in the bushes?"

The Jonin winced having his prized ninja dogs summons being referred to as mutts but chose not to argue. "Yes they are. They are making sure we have privacy and will alert us if the enemy comes."

"They need not bother. That damned snake knows better than to come near after my howl of anguish. He knows I will attack him without a second thought. Even though that is one battle I would not walk away from it still is too bothersome for him. He will no doubt hide and try to acquire the Uchiha a different way."

"They are also, my lady, making sure we are left alone while we talk," replied Kakashi.

"We have little to talk about, my dear Kakashi."

"Let's start with what you did for Naruto."

"Naruko is going to be just fine. I, er, we had to made make some changes to save her life. I will not bore you with the details until we are in the presence of Lady Tsunade."

"So you do plan on coming to the village with us."

"Don't have a choice now do I? If I don't then either Tsunade will send ninja teams after me or Danzo will. This way I get to chose who I align with and I chose Tsunade because the Kit trusts her."

"DANZO! What does he have to do with this?"

"Later Kakashi," the vixen turns to a dog that is entering the clearing, "It appears we have a guest you have been waiting for. Don't worry I will follow you back to the village. I just don't wish to be seen just yet." The vixen leapt out of sight just as Asuma walked in the clearing.

"Kakashi, was that who I think it was just now?"

"Asuma, you know darn well it was. Come on, we got to get these two back to the village immediately." Kakashi slipped off his vest to put around the now feminine Naruto as Asuma started to lift Sasuke-kun onto his shoulder fireman style. "Asuma, you should handcuff him first."

"Why? It's more than a few hours till we get back to the village."

"Because, like it or not, he is a wanted rouge ninja now. He became a traitor to Konoha the moment he stepped into that barrel to come to Orochimaru."

"Right handcuffs it is. I will also blindfold him in case he wakes up. That way he won't be able to use his sharingan against us immediately. To be extra safe I will give him a sedative which should keep him unconscious until we can turn over to the ANBU black opts for interrogation."

Kakashi shuddered upon hearing that. He knew firsthand how ruthless Anbu took interrogations. And knowing Ibiki, he would take pleasure in doing this interrogation himself. Sasuke was in for a world of hurt mentally.

The copy ninja picked up the sleeping form of the Naruko and shuddered again but this time very noticeably. He was sweating standing still with an extremely red face. The vixen some thirty feet away smiled for she knew what was wrong. 'My my my, This could turn out enjoyable after all'. (The vixen was sort of a prankster). "Kakashi, what is wrong?" asked Asuma.

Kakashi shuddered again and looked at Naruko sleeping face over his shoulder then replied rather sheepishly, "Nothing!"

Asuma was not one to be stupid. He knew Kakashi just told him a lie. He took one look at the figure draped over the copy-ninja's back and chuckled. "Kakashi, if that were Sakura would you think a second thought about carrying her piggy back?"

That question caused the normally cool calm collective Kakashi felt extreme shame for he knew it would make no difference with Sakura for she would be a ninja in need. So why would this be any different. It's different because Naruko used to be a guy. However, because of Asuma's question, he was able to push the weirdness of the situation aside and continue with the mission.

"Thanks Asuma, I needed that."

"Anytime. Now I suggest we get these two back to the village, you perverted sensei."

The two ninja departed with their perspective charges. Back in the forest watching them was a fox vixen laughing her fool head off so hard a certain copy-ninja heard her. "You coming?" asked an annoyed Jonin to the vixen. The vixen smiled back at him then took off.

* * *

A/N

I must say the pacing of this fic is a little slow for my taste but that is because there is so much I have planned as well so many elements I want to include in this. I am finding I have to revert to paper inking some things out first like I do with my original pieces. This might turn out to my best fic or my worst fic. We will have to wait and see.

Also if you are reading this then please leave me some feedback. Thanks.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Some hours later we find Shikamaru in a hospital hall sitting on a bench while a worried Temari trying to console him. Tsunade does not have to say it. He failed at his first time out as leader on such an important mission. Everyone under his command suffered severely. To top it all off they had to be rescued by their former enemies of the sand.

And to top it all, Pakkun reported back that the Kyuubi within Naruto was killed. Naruto's condition is considered a class s secret that he is no privy to. One thing that was made abundantly clear - no one under Shikamaru's direct command was responsible for the capture of Sasuke. That honor went to the Kyuubi's mate who is now under heavy guard by the Anbu black opts.

Then Kakashi came thru the doors of the hospital with a figured rapped with a cloak in his arms. Evidently he wrapped Naruto up to keep secret what was done to him. He immediately rushed passed Shikamaru who pointed to an examination room where Lady Tsunade was waiting to examine Naruto.

A minute later Tsunade ran out of the exam room. "Shizune!"

"Yes, my lady."

"Please summon Hana Inuzuka. I need her expertise with Naruto."

"Isn't she a Veterinarian medical ninjitsu specialist?"

"Yes she is Shizune. Apparently Naruko has part human part Neko physiology now. I need her help with the Neko part. How are the others?"

(A/N … I won't bore you with the canon details. Suffice to say Shika quit and his father convinced him to go back and learn from his mistakes. What is more important is Naruto now.)

Hana Inuzuka was not used to be called directly by the Hokage. To her is should have been a great honor but she was attending to her little brother and his dog, Akamaru, at the time of the call which really sucked. She also blamed Shikamaru for Kiba's injuries and vowed to talk to him about it. However once she got to the hospital she saw Shika crying in Temari's arms over his inability to lead his team properly. Seeing his remorse, Hana forgave Shikamaru.

As Hana entered the exam room she was really unprepared for what she saw. Tsunade had hoped to brief her before she entered the exam room. However she knew instantly why Lady Tsunade had summoned her. Naruto was indeed on the exam table but in what appeared to be her sexy no jitsu form.

(A/N For those who don't know, sexy no jitsu is a prank jitsu Naruto came up with in his academy day where he transform himself into a sexy naked women. He later expanded to harem jitsu when he learn kagebushkin or shadow clone. From here on out I will use the dubbed version of the names of the different jitsus. If you don't like it - tough.)

Hana was very intrigued with this jitsu. She had never seen it however she had heard tales about it from Kiba and his friends. Just about every ninja in the Fire nation heard of this infamous jitsu. As intrigued as she was with the twin ponytailed blonde before her she also noticed something horribly wrong.

Naruto was unconscious. Usually these Jitsus only last for as long as the caster of the Jitsu remained conscious. Knock the jitsu caster unconscious and the jitsu goes away unless someone else had used a sealing jitsu. A quick medical ninjitsu scan told Hana there was no sealing jitsu in place. Further scan indicated to Hana the horrible truth, Naruto was a fully functional woman now.

Hana knew Tsunade would not have summoned her for this reason. She was more than sufficient to handle this kind of situation as strange as it was. In fact Tsunade was better suited to handle this situation than her.

She was about to leave the exam room when she saw it. Sticking out from the blanket that was still covering Naruto was what appeared to be a tail. Looking a little harder past the Sexy no Jitsu she noticed the girl before her had no human ears; instead she had fox like ears. Now it made perfect sense why she was summoned.

She was performing a deeper medical ninjitsu scan when Tsunade walked back in, "Ah Hana, I was hoping to greet you properly but I was detained while checking up on the other genins from the recent mission. I assume you know why I summoned you?"

Hana raised an eyebrow with that question. "Yes Lady Tsunade, the reason became quite evident. I propose we collaborate on the treatment on this particular patient."

"My thoughts exactly. My scans indicated that this is no jitsu at all. Somehow our Naruto has been transformed into a woman."

"My scan confirms yours, Tsunade. Did you probe his, I mean her, DNA?"

"Yes, it has been drastically altered to confirm her new gender but there are many sequences that I am unfamiliar with."

"Those sequences pertain to her Neko DNA. It's the reason she has no human ears instead she has those fox like ears. And those sequences are the reason for her tail. In truth I only saw this type of sequencing one time before and that is with my little brother Kiba."

* * *

A/N Truth be told while this medical stuff is fascinating I am finding it also rather boring to write. I hope you all bear with it for another chapter or two though. I promise more exciting stuff will be happening soon.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

"You've seen this in Kiba?"

"Yes Tsunade, in Kiba. There is an ancient legend within our clan that one of our earliest ancestors mated with a pure Inu-dog demon. Ever since then from time to time a child would be born part human and part dog. Unlike the first pure half breed those children would always die before their fifth birthday. I was already a student of yours, Tsunade, when Kiba was born."

"I remember, Hana, the day you made a very passionate plea for me to examine Kiba but could not tell me what was wrong."

"It was and still is a closely guarded clan secret." Hana just communicated how much she grown to trust Tsunade.

"I tried to get permission to examine Kiba but your clan's current Chief at that time refused me."

"I know Tsunade. Now you know the true reason I left your tutelage. I had to find a way on my own using what you taught to save Kiba. I discovered in his DNA a strange sequencing that was no human. It was Canine DNA. I see the similar DNA inside Naruto. The second DNA was unstable but I was able to stabilize the DNA over a period of time by learning what true canine DNA looked like and copy it inside Kiba. However I can't do that for Naruto."

"Why not?"

"I can't because the Naruto's canine like DNA or rather Vulpini (fox) DNA is fully stable. However there is a third DNA sequence that is literally fighting the Vulpini DNA for dominance. My best guess is the Vulpini DNA came from Kyuubi when he merged himself with Naruto. I don't know where the Third DNA sequence came from however I recognize it as being Feline (cat) DNA. "

Tsunade stared at Hana with complete amazement. "You are very well informed." She thought for a second, "I know who to ask about that third sequence. Vixen!"

Shortly the two women was in the living room of the safe house the vixen. "Vixen, I trust your stay here is comfortable."

"Yes it is, Lady Tsunade. Please don't call me Vixen. Call me by my name instead."

"Sorry but we've never been formally introduced."

"Oh! Lady Tsunade, My name if Kokoro, daughter of Inarii. My full name would be Inarii Kokoro."

Hana gasped as she heard the name. "You are a daughter of the Inarii?" Kokoro only grinned in response. "Lady Tsunade, I recommend you triple the amount of Anbu guards for Kokoro and Naruto immediately," yelled Hana in an uncharacteristic worried voice.

Rather annoyed, Tsunade got a stern look and asked, "Why?"

"I have researched fox deities ever since learning of Kyuubi within Naruto. While I respected Naruto and thus Kyuubi, I came across a rather disturbing deity called Inarii. In folklore she is a very mischievous and won't hesitate to fuck your world up if you piss her off."

"Yep that's Mom," replied a very prideful Kokoro.

Tsunade was not amused. "Sigh, how troublesome." Elsewhere in Konoha at that particular moment Shikamaru face vaulted for no apparent reason. Tsunade walked over to Kokoro and asked, "If you were to call out to your mom, Inarii, will she appear?"

Hana suddenly felt very relieved and was making herself busy alerting the Anbu to clear the area. Kokoro noticed the irritation in Tsunade's voice and said meekly, "Not unless my life was in danger."

"I see!" Very quickly Tsunade grabbed Kokoro by the throat and shoved her into a nearby brick wall. "CALL OUT TO MOMMY!"

"No, I won't. You can't force me." Tsunade just tightened her grip in response. "No," replied Kokoro. To each no Kokoro replied with all Tsunade did was tighten her grip again until Kokoro meekly called out, "mommy".

Behind Tsunade a very huge fox appeared. This she devil fox was so huge the house they were in exploded. When the dust settled, Tsunade was now facing the new intruder having dropped the now unconscious Kokoro to ground. "How dare you do that to one of my kitsunes!"

Not amused again, Tsunade asked, "I take it that you are Inarii."

"In the flesh," was all Inarii responded.

"In the flesh, huh?" queried Tsunade.

"In the flesh," answered back Inarii confidently. Everyone was worried up until this point because the fox before them was just as big as the Nine Tails years back only with stronger chakra. However since she answered 'in the flesh' everyone calmed down and began to sit back to enjoy the fight. The rather calm demeanor of those around started to confuse Inarii.

Then a betting poll started up on how long the fight would last. When one Anbu said rather confidently, "After two of Lady Tsunade's punches," Inarii's eyes went big and she turned back to Tsunade. Rather worriedly she asked, "You would not be the legendary sannin Tsunade, would you?"

Tsunade just grinned like the proverbial cat which just ate the canary.

KABAAM was heard all over Konoha as Inarii's fox form was sent flying. For the next couple hours a very one sided battle was taking place. Actually, the battle was more of a beating as Tsunade was using the fox form of Inarii like a ping pong ball bouncing her all over Konoha. Finally Tsunade allowed the fox demon to crash land in the town square who very wisely waved a white flag in defeat.

Tsunade walked up to Inarii and started to grab her whiskers until all of them were in one of her fist. Then she stated while looking into her eyes, "I had enough with troublesome, mischievous foxes with Naruto. I will not have you or your daughter adding to the mix. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

It was both funny and awesome site seeing such a huge fox demon cowering from Tsunade as it replied, "Perfectly."

Tsunade grinned. "I suggest you either take human form or disappear." Inarii immediately transformed into a human woman since she was in no condition to poof away yet. As Hana got to work healing Inarii, Tsunade called out, " K-O-K-O-R-O!"

Immediately Kokoro appeared before Tsunade, "Yes, Lady Tsunade." 'Better,' thought Tsunade, 'the vixen is finally learning her place.'

"There were many Feline DNA sequences within Naruko's DNA. Explain," ordered Tsunade. Inarii looked up when she heard that then looked towards her daughter for her reply.

"Well since foxes are related to cats, I introduced that cat DNA to help strengthen the bond between Naruto's human DNA and Kyuubi's fox DNA."

"You idiot!" was called out my Inarii.

After taking in what Kokoro said both Tsunade and Hana said at the exact same time, "How Troublesome?" Elsewhere in Konoha, Shikamaru face vaulted again. Now he is wondering if he is becoming accident prone.

* * *

A/N

That's it for this chapter. For those who know, I realize the last statement Kokoro said had a major flaw in it. That was on purpose. For those who don't know all will be explained in the next chapter.

Bye for now and don't forget to review my story.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

"Mother … "

"Don't Mother me kitsune. I can't believe my own daughter knows nothing about her own fox heritage. Foxes are not related to cats, my dear. They are in fact very closely related to dogs."

Kokoro's eyes went big. "but but but they hate us. And what about our cat-like attributes?"

"True we adopted many tactics from cats and because of that we are the very hated cousins of the canines. We belong in the same biological family, the Canidea family. When you introduced the Feline DNA within this Naruko you introduced a total opposing DNA structure."

"Excuse me, Inarii. Can I interject something?" asked Hana.

"Sure. I know of your skills and anything you like to add will be beneficial."

Hana blushed from such high praise from the fox deity. "Kokoro, even if you used the correct DNA to try to accomplish what you wanted, it would not have worked anyways. Human beings despite being to malleable cannot accept more than one different DNA sequence besides itself. There will still be a war within the body for dominance."

Defeated, Kokoro asked, "What if I took away the cat DNA?"

"Unfortunately Naruko's cellular structure has already started to depend on those DNA sequences. To take them away would kill her," replied Tsunade.

Shizune had stayed back long enough. She allowed Tsunade the pleasure of beating that poor fox deity. But now they were talking about a patients care in the open for everyone to hear. As she approached Tsunade she said, "Tsunade, I suggest you take this discussion elsewhere."

Tsunade looked around and saw the devastation her fight with Inarii had caused. She also saw Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai standing nearby. "Asuma, you are to help Shizune set up a triage area here and then help with the rescue and first aid efforts. Kakashi, there bound to be many chores needed to be done to help this area recover. Please see to them even if you have to use my powers of delegation. Gai, you are to over the security of the village for today. With the devastation bound to be characters that will try to take advantage. See to it that they don't."

As the three jonin and Shizune set out on their tasks, Tsunade motioned the others to follow her to the hospital room where Naruko laid in a coma. Inarii quickly touched Naruko's forehead. "My god child, what have you done?"

"I only did what Kyuu wanted me to do."

Inarii quickly grabbed Kokoro by the throat and shoved her into the wall. First Tsunade now her own Mother, who else was going to do this to her, she thought quickly. "Don't you dare lie to me daughter. You were only supposed to lend your chakra to Kyuubi, not introduce foreign DNA."

"What? How did you know that mom?"

"Because Kyuubi just told me."

Everyone's eyes nearly pooped out of their sockets. "I thought Kyuu passed on when he merged with Naruko mom. Funny I can't hear him and we used to have a telepathic link."

Kokoro winced as she said that for Tsunade was not amused. "We will discuss whether or not you used that link to spy on us at a later time Kokoro. Lady Inarii, if what both of you are saying is true then how is that possible?"

"One is Kyuu is very angry with Kokoro for what she had done. Two is he is alive only within this girl's DNA strands. He would have passed on but had to stay alive to fight off the foreign DNA or the girl would be dead by now. Kyuu though is in agony. Not only must he fight for supremacy against the foreign DNA but the girls own chakra is attacking him. He dares not attack the chakra but instead defend against it. At this rate it is only a matter of time before he is overwhelmed then both the girl and Kyuubi is dead."

With tears in her eyes, Kokoro asked, "Mom, is there anything you can do?"

"No, Kitsune. There is nothing I can do."

"_Manekineko, you lied to me. I swear I will spend the rest of my days hunting you down if you don't appear."_

_A female were-cat appeared in the room. "Kokoro, you should have already known about your own kind. I merely did to you what you did to many of my kind before."_

_Outraged Inarii snarled, "You, it was you who misinformed my daughter. You supplied her with the necessary Feline DNA to inject into this innocent girl who is going to die because of it."_

_"That is correct, Inarii. Besides no one really cares if this girl lives or dies."_

_Up until now Tsunade remained hidden to the new intruder. "I care Manekineko. That girl is precious to me."_

_Upon hearing Tsunade's voice the cat deity froze in fear. "Please don't tell me that is Lady Tsunade."_

_Both fox women grinned mischievously at Manekineko and replied, "It is."_

_The cat spirit gulped noticeably the turned to face Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade, It's a pleasure to see you again. How can I be of service to you."_

_"You can start by cutting the crap and save the Kit's life."_

_"Right! As you already know, I can't retract the Feline DNA for the girl's cellular structure has already started to depend on it." A vein popped out noticeably on Tsunade's forehead. "I can though retard the Feline DNA so it can not claim dominance and finally stabilize within the girls DNA sequences. She will retain that very adorable tail as well as retain those disgusting ears."_

_Both Kokoro and Inarii hissed with anger only to be interrupted by Tsunade, "And Kyuubi?"_

_Inarii gritted out, "He says he can stabilize the Vulpini DNA once the Feline DNA is stable but needs my help to do so."_

_"Hey he asked for my help first!" cried Kokoro._

_"And you caused this incident. He no longer trust you, Kokoro."_

_"Enough," yelled Tsunade, "Kokoro, I have to ask you to wait outside." _

_After she exasperatedly left the room only to be surrounded by Anbu black opts, the others one by one started to work on Naruko. First Manekineko stabilized the Feline DNA sequences, and then Inarii assisted the weakened Kyuubi in stabilizing the Vulpini DNA sequences, lastly Tsunade repaired and stabilized whatever human DNA sequences needed to be done. Hana assisted each of them in their different phases and because of that she was chosen to take over as the girl's chief medical caregiver._

_Hana left to check on Kiba and Akamaru. When she got back to Naruko's room she found Kakashi there standing over her. She was about to eject him from the room when Naruko woke up then all hell broke loose._

* * *

_A/N__ I think I am finally past the part of the story of all that medical stuff. I hope most of it was logical. Now my family understands why I did not become a doctor. hehe _


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Around midday, Hana Inuzuka had only scaled about halfway up the face of Hokage Mountain. She was scaling it without any rope or protective gear. She knew that might give her away from her prey. The reason for this was on top of the Fourth Hokage statue. There rest the lone figure of the Fourth's now daughter Naruko Uzumaki. She is in a feral state now.

-flashback-

_Hana just got back from checking on Kiba and Akamaru when she found Kakashi in Naruko's room standing over her. "I am sorry Kakashi sempai but you need to go now. She is not allowed any visitors yet."_

_Naruko's eyes shot open. She sniffed the air, took one look at Kakashi, and then leapt into the air to grip the ceiling while hissing at Kakashi. "My god, she is feral," declared Kakashi._

"_Apparently, and she can smell your ninja hounds all over you. When was the last time you took a bath?" asked Hana while holding her nose._

_Naruko had not taken her eyes off Kakashi yet making apparent to everyone she considered him a threat because of his smell. "You handle ninja dogs yourself. Why is she not considering you a threat?"_

"_Two reasons, I been here on/off since she got here after the fight at the Valley. She got used to my scent. Plus whenever I do leave I make sure to go thru a __defumigation__ process before returning."_

_Hana noticed Naruko was extremely agitated and was poised to attack. "Kakashi, very easy move away from the window please." However Kakashi moved wrong and Naruko attacked him then leapt thru the window. Glass shards were flying everywhere. _

_Kakashi got up instinctively and said "Summoning Jitsu". His ninja hounds sprang forth out of thin air and was about to give pursuit when Hana bared their path._

-end flashback-

The trouble with giving pursuit that way was that Naruko, in her current state, would just keep on running. It would be better to wait a bit and she will stop running by herself. She will probably choose a location she was familiar with that she felt totally safe at.

Everyone agreed there was only one place that fit the bill and only one person knew of it, Sakura. Ironically though, it was on top of her father's head. It was also one of the most defensible locations in all of Konoha.

The only approach to her that was not downwind was to climb up the face of it hence what Hana was doing atm. Trouble is with Naruko's new senses. She would no doubt here the wind whistling past the rope as well as feeling the vibrations from taping in the safety pegs. The best way to get there is without safety equipment. She just prayed there will be no upwind to send her scent all the up to Naruko's new sensitive nose.

She just wished there was someone else that could make this climb for her but no one else has the right temperament or skills to calm Naruko down. Part of the necessary skill sets would be to be able to scale this cliff safely. To keep her mind alert enough she ran thru the list of prospects again.

Kakashi was first choice but because of Naruko's reaction to him, he was ruled out.

Tsunade was considered next but was ruled out because of her temperament.

Shizune was an excellent candidate. Not only did she have she have the right temperament but her knowledge of medical jitsu would come in handy. She was ruled out because she did not have the proper training to make the climb.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata was still too inexperience to do this.

In the end there was only one person that had the right temperament, training, and experience to do the job. And it was a plus that Naruko considered Hana as not a threat.

Hana had just reached the summit when the worst possible happened. An upwards gush of wind ran past her. She stopped fearing that Naruko will run. When she heard nothing, she started up again. Hana just about pulled herself up when Naruko pounced. This startled Hana off balance and she fell off the cliff face. Scared for her life, Hana called out, "Naruko help…"

Everyone who saw Hana fall feared she was going to die for there was no way they could get to her in time. However, a spark of the old Naruto was reignited within this new Naruko. She pounced of the summit, jumping from ridge to ridge; propelling herself faster and faster than Hana was falling.

When she reached the bottom she said, "Multiple Shadow Clone Jitsu!" Thousands of clones appeared to form a human safety cushion where Hana landed safely. As the last clone dispersed a lone figure walked over to Hana. "Are you alright?"

Overjoyed to hear Naruko's voice she grabbed her into a bear hug and said, "Yes, Naruko, I am alright thanks to you."

Naruko's tail went straight and stiffened as her ears twitched. Hana giggled a little bit knowingly. Looks like someone needs to readjust being around humans. She instinctively started to rub the area behind Naruko's ears, a soothing place for most canines. Sure enough Naruko was putty in Hana's hands.

When she was calm again Hana asked, "Will you return to the hospital with me?"

Naruko did not wish to go there again like most animals don't like to go to the veterinarian's office. She shook her head negatively. Hana was expecting that reaction. "Ok you don't have to go Naruko, only… "

Hana stopped in midsentence knowing it will add suspense. Being impatient, Naruko said, "Only what?"

"Only you can forget me ever rubbing the back of your ears ever again." Naruko's jaw dropped as she heard that. 'Hook, line, and sinker. This is too easy' thought Hana.

"Oh alright, I will go with you back to the hospital. But could you do something about Kakashi," Naruko pause then yelled, "He needs to take a bath."

Not too far away, both Jiraiya and Kakashi were listening in. As Kakashi started to leave, Jiraiya asked, "Where are you going, Kakashi?" As if He did not already know.

"To take a Bath!"

* * *

A/N

Finally Naruko is awake and getting back to normal. We are not thru with Hana though. She will be around for a quite a few other chapters to come. I dare say she is getting a lot more attention in this story than she ever did in the anime.

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Naruko can hear much better than she ever could before. Her new ears can pick up conversations others did not even know she could. For the last two hours, the mischievous fox had been snooping in on other people's conversations without them knowing it.

Most of the conversations did not concern her or were on topics she was not interested in. However that changed about ten minutes ago. Lady Tsunade was having a discussion with Hana. "Has she noticed the change yet?"

Eh? They are talking about her evidently but Naruko was at a loose at the change they were talking about. True she had fox ears now and a cat tail but those things were evident already. She already knew of her enhanced senses. To what change are they talking about. Naruko was getting agitated.

"No, My Lady. She seems to be suffering from a mild case of amnesia. She understands she was once the host of the nine tailed fox and she was once fully human but she cannot remember she was once a boy," replied Hana.

Hana's words 'once a boy' ran thru Naruko's mind over and over again. Then a dam bursted and all of Naruko's memories of being Naruto came flooding in. She remembered being in the academy, of Mizuki's betrayal, of being selected for team seven, of being hated by the villagers, of learning about Kyuubi for the first time, and all the other memories of his childhood as a boy. Suddenly, as if noticing his change for the first time, she screamed, "EEEEAAAAHHHHH."

"What was that?" asked Tsunade.

"That sounds like to me that someone has used her new found senses to snoop in other people's conversations," declared Hana as she opened the door to Naruko's room to glare at her.

Naruko shrank under the power of the glare. She was caught. Then Tsunade had to say the wrong thing, "What do you have to say for yourself, YOUNG LADY?"

Naruko's temper flared as she poised herself to attack, "'Young Lady', old hag. You and I both know I aint a normal 'young lady'."

"Calm down Naruko," said Hana in a soothing voice.

"The names NARUTO," declared Naruko angrily.

"All right Naruto, would you please calm down and tell us what you remember."

"I remember everything." Naruko proceeded to tell them about her fight with Sasuke in the Valley. "Then we had each one attack left, my Rasengan and his Chidori. It was a sure bet that we probably would have canceled each other out. However, the teme used his sharingan to order Kyubi to withdraw some of his chakra so his Chidori can pierce my defenses. That's the last thing I remember of the fight until I mind awoke on the cliff face."

"Naruto, we are unclear on how that happened. Can you enlighten us?"

"Baachan, I thought you of all people would have figured that out. It's rather simple. Part of my ninja way is to protect all those in need of protection. When Hana accidentally fell, that part of me woke up," replied Naruto.

"For which I am eternally grateful," said Hana who took this moment to wrap her arms around Naruto in a bear hug and started to rub the back of her ears. Like she thought, Naruto was once again putty in her arms as the neko-girl relaxed.

Suddenly Naruto pushed Hana back as she sprang back and gripped the wall behind her while posing herself to attack. Then she spoke while blushing, "You are good, very good, Hana. But I will not be so easily distracted for I am a ninja. Now that I answered your questions, answer mine and tell me how I got this way."

Hana was beginning to really like this girl before her. Until this time she was merely a patient. That changed when this girl rescued her. However, she was not about to accept being threatened by anyone. "I will answer only after you calmed down."

It took a few minutes but Naruto was able to calm down. Once she was back in her hospital bed, both Hana and Tsunade started to explain what happened after that last attack in the Valley.

(A/N for everyone reading, this meant what happened in chapters 1-4)

During the explanation, Naruto's ear's twitched as well as the hair on the back of her neck. She knew this meant something but not what. Both Tsunade and Hana noticed her reactions. They both had enough experience with tracking animals to know this meant she picked up on something. It was also clear to them both the neko-girl was at a loose to what it meant. She evidently needed training in her new senses.

Hana tried to pick up on what the girl sensed. Even though she had heightened senses, she was unable to pick it up.

Naruto giggled when Tsunade got to the part of using Inarii's fox form as a ping pong ball all over Konoha. She wished she could have seen it firsthand. Then it hit her all at once what she was sensing.

'Damn she is like an English Pointer,' thought Tsunade as a vein in her forehead popped out in irritation. "Naruto, I gave Inarii a verbal warning after that. I told her I had enough with mischievous foxes with you and did not want her and her daughter, Kokoro, adding to the mix. It is very clear that you wished you could have seen me punching Inarii over and over again. That can be arranged if the SNOOPING INARII DON'T SHOW HERSELF RIGHT THIS VERY MINUTE!"

Off to the side of the room a poof of smoke appeared. When it dissipated, Inarii was suddenly standing there. "As you wish, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade faced the woman fox with a scowl on her face. Inarii got very scared at this point. "If you ever use your special powers to spy on us again you will regret it. Understood?" Inarii exhaled in relief. "I ASKED IF WE HD AN UNDERSTANDING?"

"Perfectly, My Lady," replied a rather nervous Inarii.

"Excuse me everyone," interrupted Naruto, "before we regress any further, I like to ask Inarii if she know anything about change in gender since you, Baachan, or Hana sempai don't know anything about it."

Inarii went over to Naruto, "While I am impressed you were able to sense me even though you knew not what those strange sensations meant, I regret I am unable to answer your question. I have no idea why you are now a girl. However, I do know someone that probably can answer that question. My daughter, Kokoro, since she help Kyuubi heal you."

"That's it. I had enough of this Bull," declared an irritated Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"I mean, Baachan, is you all is talking about the nine tailed fox as if he is no more. And who is this Kyuubi jerk?"

"Is that not the name of the nine tailed fox that used be in you?" asked Hana.

"I have news for all of you all. The nine tailed fox within me is still ALIVE and kicking." Red chakra started to visibly show itself around Naruto. "K-Y-U-B-I is just his overall classification. Kurama is his name. I don't know who or what this Kyuubi character is or was but I do know one thing. Something sinister is going on here and I fear it will sooner or later threaten Konoha. I will figure it out because nothing threatens Konoha while I, Naruko Uzumaki, still draw breath."

* * *

A/N

Ok, this chapter ended rather cheesy but we all get the picture something is not right in Konoha. Hehe this ended is really derived from the fact I been calling the nail tailed fox a different name than what the genre decided upon. But you have to admit this twist just added a whole new depth to the storyline.

And another thing, I know 'English' Pointers would not be in this universe. I just added that so you, the readers, would know what Tsunade be referring to.

And please review. If some of you have any suggestions please feel free to pm me. Later!


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

The Konoha hospital was a place of healing. Normally it's a rather calm area despite being a hospital in a ninja village. However since the failed retrieval mission it's been rather hectic place. The reason centers on a new blond, twin tailed, hyperactive kunoichi.

Ever since Naruko Uzumaki woke up from her coma it's been nonstop pandemonium. They had to replace the window in her room three times already and she has only been awake for less than a day. The craziness got to a point that the staff united and went to Shizune and demanded either they release the uptight fox girl or induce another coma.

Shizune naturally went to Tsunade with the staff demand. She hated to be put in the position if the go between but naturally understood why she was in this position based on Tsunade's temperament. Tsunade reaction was just as predictable as ever as Shizune had to order yet another desk for the Hokage's office.

Elsewhere in the village, a lone pink haired kunoichi was just returning to the village from a week long soul searching journey. When Sakura Haruno heard that Sasuke had practically killed her other teammate Naruto Uzumaki she refused to believe it. 'Her Sasuke' would never ever do such a thing.

When she saw Naruko the first time, her first instinct was to hit 'him' for using the 'Sexy no Jitsu' again after she warned him not to. Then she remembered that no jitsu stayed active after the caster is knocked out. On the off chance a sealing jitsu was in place she asked Hinata to use her Byakugan. Hinata worried consented and found no trace of any jitsu whatsoever.

Sakura wanted answers. Without anyone knowing it she took it upon herself to question Kokoro that first day. Kokoro described to her the entire fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley. Having bearing witness to a few fights between them herself she believed every word Kokoro told her.

When Kokoro described how Sasuke used his Sharingan to order Kurama to withdraw some of his chakra so his Chidori can connect with Naruto was when the Sasuke she loved began to die. Her Sasuke was always noble and wanted to beat the best at their best. This Sasuke had used a dirty trick on such a pure soul just to win. Then she thought perhaps she never truly knew Sasuke at all.

Just before leaving Kokoro she had to ask why Naruto was a girl now. She learned that Sasuke's Chidori had hit Naruto dead in the private region and destroyed his male reproductive organs. He was never going to be a fully functional male ever again. Sakura winced upon hearing that. As for being a girl, there was enough tissue to magically transform them into viable female reproductive organs.

Sakura was very confused about her feelings after talking with Kokoro. She decided to go on a solitary journey to understand them better. After a very brief talk with Tsunade she was given permission to.

Her first stop was the Uchiha compound. In truth, Sakura was the first visitor to the compound since the Uchiha Massacre. Here she learned how alone Sasuke lived. The compound comprised of many city blocks but no one was there, just empty buildings. The most depressing thing about this place was its overall smell. Despite the many years it has been since the massacre, the compound still smelled of blood. It made Sakura vomit literally.

Sasuke lived here since a child all alone. Such a habitat could only breed one thing, a monster. Sakura then remembered the only goal Sasuke really had, to kill a certain someone. Sakura went to the library next to read up on the massacre. There was surprisingly very little on it. What she did learn was that Sasuke had returned home to find the compound lined in blood, the blood of many of his relatives. When he went in his home he found his parents' bodies beheaded with his brother Itachi over them proclaiming to be their killers. She knows now such an experience could only fill a person with hate.

Then she remembered how Naruto had grown up alone. The entire village hated him some had given him beating over the years. Each and every time however he had always forgiven them. His one dream was to be Hokage. Even though he outwardly told everyone it was to get respect, Sakura knew the truth. She asked him when they were in preschool about it, Naruto responded simply because he only wished to protect everyone from harm.

From the library, Sakura left Konoha. She camped nearby though. She reflected on the actions of her team since its creation. Time and time again, she came to the same conclusion. Sasuke only cared about Sasuke. However, Naruto cared about others before himself. He had gone out of his way to show he cared especially for her above all others.

At this point, Sakura began to cry because of her own actions towards Naruto. She had shown him nothing but contempt and disgust. Here was a man that was literally pure of heart who showed he truly loved her and she returned only disgust. Why that is the way Sasuke treated her. Then it hit her, Sasuke has shown nothing but disgust for her which she then unfairly transferred to Naruto.

She had to apologize now. Trouble is Naruto was lost to her. The only man that ever truly loved her was lost to her forever. Then she thought even if the man is gone there is still an innocent young woman she could apologize to. She even could become her friend. There bound to many woman issues that will come up that are no big deal to her but would be frightening to the new woman. She could even help her with them.

One thing for sure was that Sakura decided she was thru being the weak wallflower on the team. Kakashi taught some amazing things to Sasuke. Naruto learned a lot from Master Jiraiya. She though only had the same bag of tricks she learned from the academy. It was high time she found someone to teach her new things.

She can count Kakashi out for he only cared about Sasuke even to this day. He is trying to defend that jerk. Naruto had found an amazing teacher in Jiraiya. However he was much too perverted for her taste. How did Lady Tsunade ever survive being his teammate? 'Lady Tsunade' she thought, 'That is the perfect person to ask to teach her.'

Sakura reach Naruko's hospital room when she heard Tsunade say, "Brat! The staff is up at arms ready to tar and feather you. What do you have to say?"

"Baachan, I am bored silly. When can I be released?"

"The thing is, Brat, you have no clothes that fit your new form. And there is no one available to take you shopping."

Sakura had heard enough to know she arrived just in time, "Excuse me."

"Sakura-chan," Naruko said. Sakura blushed. Damn, she forgot how polite Naruto always greeted her which always made her feel special. She now felt even more ashamed than before.

"Lady Tsunade. I came here for three reasons. One is to offer my assistance as a friend to this young lady here. From what I just heard she needs to go clothes shopping. I can take her."

"So Sakura, you are volunteering to take her shopping. Very well, but let me make this into a rank A mission. That way I can tell the shops to offer a line of credit to you to which I will pay off myself. You said you had three reasons why you interrupted us."

"Yes My lady. The second is that I have come to realize just how weak a ninja I am. All the others I graduated with have already passed me in both strength and ability. I was useless in the last three missions and am sick of it. I humbly ask if you be willing to take me on as a disciple, Lady Tsunade."

'She is desperate. She reminds me of myself when I was her age,' thought Tsunade. "Sakura, because you have a fine mind and showing sound judgment now, I will take you as a pupil."

"It does not hurt that she has a wicked right cross either, Baachan," added Naruko.

That comment made Sakura wince. Was she really that bad? "This brings me to my last and most important reason for being her. Can I call you Naruto?"

"I suppose its Naruko now."

"Naruko, over the years, when you were Naruto, I shown you nothing but contempt and disrespect that was uncalled for. I come to realize recently how wrong I've been." Sakura began to cry. "You have been there for me over and over again even when I did not deserve it. I came here to ask for your forgiveness for all the pain I put you through."

Naruko's heart jumped for joy. She ran to envelop Sakura with her arms. The two girls proceeded to cry in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N

This is the longest chapter yet. I know I did a lot of rehashing of what is in the manga and the anime but this was about Sakura's journey of self discovery. Truth be told, I never liked Sakura. And I think she totally deserves Sasuke and what he would do to her. I have seen an episode of Shippiden that he would have killed her if Naruto had not rescued her at the last moment.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

The sun was shining and she was finally out in it instead of being cooped up in the drabby, sterile room in the Konoha Hospital. Naruko should have been happy but it was not meant to be for her pink hair task master wanted to get to lingerie store before the sale on the latest fashion was sold out.

The poor blonde was literally being dragged to the store by her robe's collar. That was another problem she was having, all she was wearing was a robe. When Tsunade first offer the robe to her she gawked at it and asked if that was all they had. Before when it was only her Sexy no jitsu Naruko did not have a problem showing it off naked. However it was different now fore it was her real permanent body now.

Thinking quickly, Naruko used a substitution jitsu. Now she was no longer being dragged all over Konoha almost naked. Instead a robe covered garbage can was being dragged all over Konoha.

Now the new blonde bombshell kunoichi had a huge problem. She was totally naked in an alley. Then she saw her salvation in the form of a woman's department store. The store looked as if it may contain everything from underwear to evening dresses. Trouble is it was outside the alley and across the very busy street.

She was about to make a dash for it fore the street kind of emptied out a little when the worst possible happened. At the corner of the alley and the street sat an outside deli. Jiraiya and Kakashi just sat down at a booth at the very corner. There was no way she could get across without them seeing her naked form. Shit!

Worst yet she could hear every word they said because of her new fox ears. "So, Jiraiya, why did you suddenly invite to this particular location?"

"I thought my favorite fan would like the sudden scenery here," replied Jiraiya while looking directly down the alley where a neko fox girl was hiding. Damn that ero-sannin not only knew of her predicament but was taking advantage of it.

Can her day get any worse? Stupid question for inside her, Kurama, the nine tailed demon fox, started laughing its fool head off.

The old Naruto would have just told to fox to shut it. But this was Naruko now and things were a little different. Naruko was beyond frustrated now. Inwardly though she started to cry.

That was one group the fox was not able to deal with. **(Hey Kit. Calm down. All is not as bad as it seems.)**

'Easy for you to say. You are not hiding totally naked with two perverts just waiting to see you naked.'

**(Kit, don't you realize that once word gets back to Tsunade about this those two will be in deep trouble. Summon one of your frog friends and ask them to deliver a message to her.)**

Quietly Naruko did just that. Jiraiya noticed the frog as it hopped out of the alleyway and headed towards Hokage Mountain. He started to have a bad feeling.

**(Now for phase two. Do you recall the Sexy no Jitsu?) **

'Yeah but how is that going to help me here?'

**(Kit, that jitsu is just a very basic transformation jitsu. You can use that same jitsu but this time add the appearance of clothes.)**

Naruko reddened with embarrassment on how simple it really was to get out of her predicament. A moment later a fully clothed Naruko left the alley. Just before entering the store across the street she blew the purvey-sage a kiss. Jiraiya started to laugh. "Well done, Naruko."

"What do you mean by that Jiraiya?" asked a little irritated Kakashi.

"Naruko just used a transformation jitsu to appear fully clothed."

"You mean she is actually naked?"

Just then a small slug appeared on their table in a puff of smoke. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi got very nervous. "I have a message from Lady Tsunade. The show is over."

Kakashi jumped up, "Jiraiya, I should have known better when you invited me here."

The slug interrupted before Jiraiya could reply, "There is a part two of the message."

"Which is?" asked Jiraiya.

The slug looked toward Hokage Mountain where a dust cloud could be seen headed their way fast. The slug looked back at the now scared male ninja, "RUN!"

The rest of the day went easier for Naruko. Sakura found her in that clothing store and apologized to her for her inconsideration earlier. (One of Tsunade's slugs found her and chewed her out then told her where to find Naruko). They ended up not having to go to any other store fore they really did have everything Naruko needed there including the color which was, sigh, orange.

* * *

A/N

This is just a filler chapter for more serious stuff to come. I know that summons don't pop up like Tsunade's slugs did here. I did that for comedy sake.

Jitsu vs Jutsu:

If you google jitsu you will learn it means technique and you can spell it jutsu as well for they are the same word. So jitsu/jutsu who cares as long as you pick one for your story and stick to that spelling. I like jitsu because it looks better to me but I understand others prefer the more common jutsu.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Naruko was becoming more and more frustrated the last couple weeks. Since she had been released from the hospital she tried to get in to ask Kokoro some questions but Tsunade made it clear she was not allowed anywhere near until Ibiki was satisfied with the answers he was getting from the interrogations of both Kokoro and Sasuke.

Every time he tried to train Tsunade would be there to tell her no because her body needed more time to recuperate despite the healing effect Kurama gave him. Naruko did not want her skills to get rusty.

She wanted to do some D ranked missions at least but Tsunade said not the way she was dressed. You see her tail caused her major problems in the clothing department. Very few panties worked and those were not really meant for the ninja lifestyle. The same problem arose with shorts and pants. She could only really wear skirts now however those were not meant for the ninja lifestyle as well. Naruko quickly found she was exposing herself with many of her fighting moves.

Ironically it was Lee who provided her with a solution. Lee pointed out that many of the ninja bodies did not lend itself to 'off the rack' clothes. They had to be specialty made. Five minutes later she not only found such a shop but was being measured for specially made shorts to accommodate her new attribute. Now she had about ten orange shorts and a drawer full of special normal type panties.

Today however she woke up extremely agitated and could not for the life of her understand why. To top that, 'Granny' Tsunade sent a messenger pigeon with a note requesting her to go to the Hokage's office after lunch.

Naruko had time for a nice soaking bath. Ten-Ten had suggested it to her when she complained of getting her hair wet just about every time in the shower. I take her forever to get that long luxurious blonde hair of hers dry and styled. With a bath she can control it better. The first time she freaked but over time she actually started to enjoy taking baths.

Naruko noticed a small trickle of blood on her thigh when she got out of the bath. She knew what it meant thanks to Hinata. Hinata was kind enough to explain one day about woman monthly problems and the different types of sanitary devices. Who knew she would be brave enough to do that. Naruko grabbed a napkin and put it in place.

She quickly put her hair in a single pony tail and left. The twin pony tails proved to be a hassle for Naruko after the third morning of trying to do it herself. Ino was kind enough to show her the different ways of styling her hair.

Once Naruko got to the Hokage's office, she noticed that Lee, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino, Kakashi, Pakkun, and Sakura were there. Pakkun sniffed the air and shot Naruko a strange look. Tsunade spoke, "Ah Naruko, I trust you are getting used to being a girl and have everything you need for ninja missions?"

"Yes I have thanks to my friends." Naruko gave them a smile however curiously they did not return it with the same enthusiasm.

"Good. Sakura, it looks like you succeeded in helping Naruko as well as your S ranked Mission," said Tsunade.

"Wait! Hold the horses, Baachan. Sakura had nothing to do with it. She failed that first day miserably. It was these others who helped me."

Tsunade got an amused expression on her face and said, "Please Explain."

Naruko was now slightly confused, "Well Lee was the one that told me about the shops which specializes in making clothes to fit the individually challenged ninja." She promptly raised her tail to demonstrate.

"Sorry Naruko. But I did not know of those shops until Sakura asked me to find a way to inform you of them," stated Lee.

Naruko looked astonished, "Well it was Ten-Ten that recommended baths so I can keep my long hair dry."

"Naruko, look at me. I am a short haired kunoichi and been one all my life. I don't know the first thing about taking care of long hair. Sakura asked me to get you to confide in me about that problem so thru me she can recommend taking baths. She even told me what to say in order for you to open up. With her coaching I was able to play you like a fiddle."

By this time Naruko was flustered. She looked at Sakura who was grinning triumphantly. "But but she is short haired, Ten-Ten."

"What was her hair length before the Chunin exams?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto went silent. The Uzumaki stubborn streak in her did not want to admit that Sakura played her like a fiddle the last couple weeks. Smiling she continued thinking she won, "Why this morning I began my period … "

"You can say that again," interrupted Pakkun.

Naruko glared at the ninja hound angrily then turned green when she realized the dog can smell it about her. While everyone else snickered, she sheepishly continued. "If it were not for Hinata talking about these womanly problems with me I surely would have reaked out."

Hinata promptly fainted at the mere mention of her name. Sakura remained silent until now, "After I asked Hinata to speak to you, it took her days to build up the courage to do so. I was beginning to think I might have to ask Anko instead. But in the end she found the strength and composure to give you the talk you needed to hear. A talk, I might add, that our own mother's had with us when we were a hell of a lot younger than you are now."

"It was Ino who taught me how to style my hair in different styles." Now everyone realized Naruko was just grasping for straws.

Ino though played along, "At first I did not want to do it. But forehead kept on begging me over and over until I finally gave in. I did have fun teaching you though."

At this point Naruko hung her head down in defeat. However Sakura was not done yet, "I wanted to help you outright from the very beginning but you had to let discomfort of that damn robe spoil it. Do you now realize where I was taking you that day first?"

"To the specialty made clothing shop," answered Naruko.

"Damn right. I have another question. Why did you not use a transformation jitsu in the first place from the hospital? That way no one would have known you were only wearing a robe."

"I did not have enough chakra."

"Yet you had enough to use a substitution, summoning, and then a transformation jitsu." Not knowing how to respond Naruko remained silent. "When I found you in that store, you were iterally scared to death. I knew my mission to help you directly was a failure. However both Lady Tsunade and I knew I was the right person for the job to help you behind the scenes."

"The first thing I did was talk to Kakashi about using his ninja hounds to spy on you. The clothes that store sells do not lend itself to modesty in the ninja world. We had to make sure you would not embarrass yourself until I arranged your clothes expedition."

"I knew if I were to orchestrate the clothes first you would be suspicious. So I talked to Hinata first about the 'talk'. I had chosen her for that because she has a very disarming air that would put you at ease. I also knew she had to gain enough courage to do it."

"I talked to Ten-Ten next. I knew with her being a tomboy you might open up to her about certain things."

"I asked Lee to talk to you about the clothes issue. I had to get you to that specialty shop. That tail of yours demanded it. He was perfect for two reasons, your past comradery and that green jumpsuit."

"I really did not want to involve Ino-pig because I knew what it would take to get her help. I knew, however, that your long hair will become an issue very quickly. I originally thought of Shizune or Lady Tsunade but that would be too awkward. Plus you would figure everything out. I wanted it to feel like it was just a group of friends offering you great advice. In the end only Ino could pull it off."

"Naruko," interrupted Ino, "I took pleasure in torturing Sakura by refusing to help. But as tears came out of her eyes while she begged took all pleasure out of it. It became very apparent that helping you meant more that her self-respect. I am sorry for that."

Naruko now had tears in her eyes, "Thanks Sakura."

"You're welcome Naruko."

It took several minutes for everyone to compose before Tsunade spoke again, "Now that is past us, Naruko, I understand your wish to get back to training. However you have several new abilities you have yet to master such as your new heightened senses. For that purpose I have asked the foremost expert Konoha has in that region to join us."

The door opened and Kiba Inuzuka walked in with his older sister Hana. "Kiba, I like you to train Naruko for the next month on your families training grounds to use her new abilities."

Kiba was about to answer when an odor hit his nose. Automatically the hairs in the back of his neck stood straight up as he looked straight at Naruko.

Naruko instantly knew what happened and hid behind Sakura while quivering in fear. Sakura did not understand why Naruko was hiding behind her for but saw the lecherous look Kiba was giving Naruko. She was not above pounding lechers.

Hana took a sniff and instantly knew what was up. "Lady Tsunade, I recommend that I handle Naruko's training instead of Kiba."

Confused over the turn of events Tsunade asked, "Why?"

No one answered the embarrassing question. Pakkun however had no such quarrels for he found it funny. He jumped on the desk right in front of Tsunade, and then said, "I'll tell you why. Naruko is not just having her period. The bitch is in heat. And loverboy knows it."

* * *

A/N

I liked Kakashi's small dog from the moment he spoke. After all only he can get away with about ninty percent of the stuff he says, a true dog of a perverted sensai. I know this chapter was a little longer than my usual chapter lengths but I had the idea for Paccun's last sentence for the last three chapters and could not wait anymore before implementing it.

Please review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Naruko was now running the forest with her two companions, Fugisaki and Balsheba. They are a couple female fox terriers belonging to Hana. The dogs been assigned as escorts for Naruko since she came to the Inuzuka hunting grounds. Their mission is twofold, help in Naruko's training and to keep her virtue intact. Naruko has been there for about a month now.

Kiba, after Pakkun's now famous speech, is on escort duty for dignitaries to a far away land. It will take him about two to three months to complete his mission.

Today Naruko is giddy for she was finally going to be able to mix it up with the male dogs. She was no longer in heat. This type of reproduction was both a blessing and hindrance to Naruko. A blessing for it only takes place twice a year but a curse for when it starts her chakra goes away for about a month. At least she has a good indicator if she was in heat or not.

As good as Fudisaki and Balsheba was at tracking, there were many better trackers than them. They just happened to be the best female trackers in the Inuzuka clan. Unfortunately in the short time Naruko been training with them, she has surpassed them and was getting bored. But because of her female condition, she was stuck training with them.

Today she finally gets training with some of the best trackers in the Inuzuka clan. She still had to be escorted by Fudisaki and Balsheba fore she really does not have experience handling herself around alpha males. Naruko finds this strange considering she used to be one.

In a clearing at the edge of the Inuzuka training grounds a group of dogs was gathering. These dogs were the dogs that were going to participate in today's training exercise. They exercise was simple. Overnight, a member of the Inuzuka clan had planted training bait somewhere deep in the training ground in a local that would be hard to find. The exercise was simple, find the bait in as short of time possible.

Amongst the group was the second best tracker dog of all the Inuzuka, Kuromaru. "So the bitch is no longer in heat." Both Fudisaki and Balsheba started growling. "Relax you two; I have desire in ever mating with her even if she was in heat."

Naruko was a little startled to by the talking dog. "Who are you?"

"What you never seen a talking dog before? And here I was sure Kiba and Akamaru was shipped off because something the mutt Pakkun said in your presence. The name is Kuromaru, kit. I have the honor of taking care of your training in the field since Kiba could not remain in control around you. My human partner is none other than Kiba's mom, Tsume Inuzuka."

"So you must be the best tracker in the Inuzuka clan?"

Kuromaru grew angry. "No! Unfortunately the mutt on top of Kiba's head stole that title from me a while back."

Naruko picked up on something, "You don't have much respect for you fellow dogs do you?"

"It don't matter the species. One has to earn respect and very few have. While we are on the subject, the prisoner inside has respect. The jailer don't." Kuromaru started to walk away.

**(Quick Kit, ask him what happened to his eye and ear. And stand your ground no matter what happens.)**

Naruko thought for a second. _'But he is an Alpha, Kurama.'_

**(Part of your training is to get used to dealing with Alphas is it not? I don't wish to spend my time in a scared little rabit.)**

Naruko sigh inwardly. The kyubi effectively told her that he lost what little respect he had for her. She will have to earn it back starting now. She closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again she got poised to attack. Both Fudisaki and Balsheba sensed what was about to happen and decided to back off to let it happen.

"HEY YOU ONE EYED, ONE EARED FREAK, GET BACK HERE. I AM NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU YET!"

Kuromaru growled and charged her. Up on the ridge, Hana stood helpless as she watched with her mom, Tsume. She attempted to jump down to stop it when Tsume stopped her.

Naruko dodged the initial attack. They circled each other. Then one will charge the other while the other fended off the attack. This went on for about ten minutes without either giving ground.

During the battle Naruko transmuted into a fully fledged fox except for her tail. Up on the ridge, Hana was mystified. "Mom, did she just?"

"Turn into a fox. Yes she did. You need to start taking some notes now. We need to report this to Lady Tsunade. There is a camera over there that should have recorded the mutation. I will procure a copy to send in with the report."

Meanwhile, the mutation was not lost on the rest of the pack. Neither was the fact that a fox was holding its own against their Alpha. Kurama was getting concerned for he noticed this too.

**(Kit you best let him win without letting on that you are throwing the fight.)**

'_But you told me to challenge him Kurama.'_

**(Did I? I think I said to ask him what happened to eye and ear. Instead you challenged him in front of his pack. If he loses then he be disgraced and cant show his face ever again. Also the rest of the pack will rip you to pieces. But do as you wish.)**

'_What? Rip me to pieces! Why?'_

**(Don't let your guard down! It because you somehow mutated into a fully fledged fox.)**

Naruko could not believe what Kurama just told her. When she was able while attacking and countering she looked at her own body. Sure enough, she was a fox except for the tail. Suddenly she took stock in her surroundings. All the other dogs were poised to attack her if the situation calls for it.

'_It's true isn't it that dogs have a natural hate for foxes?'_

**(Very! But you have several things working in your favor. Your opponent is Kuromaru. Any other and you would be in deep trouble. Also these are not ordinary dogs but ninja dogs who are used to strange situations. Lastly you have me in your corner. Now do as I tell you.) **

On Kuromaru's next attack, Naruko was not able to move fast enough. Very quickly it looked like Kuromaru used that opening to overpower her. Then he put his jaw around her neck. Naruko put up a struggle as Kuromaru maneuvered her into a position of surrender. Then sensing her lose she went very still as Kuromaru growled while his fangs still surrounded her neck. After about a minute he carefully extracted himself and walked away as Naruko did not dare move a muscle.

It was when the other dogs started to come closer that she moved.

**(Very quickly get poised to attack.) **

'_Won't they attack if I do?'_

**(If you don't then they will. They will be expecting you to. You need to identify the Beta and attack him. This time you need to whip his ass.)**

'_How will I know which one?' _

That turned out to be a stupid question. As soon as Naruko got poised, all the other dogs moved away from one particular dog that was also poised. It was obvious which one was the Beta. This fight lasted only a matter of seconds as Naruko sent the dog running with its tail between its legs.

The dog ran up the ridge straight to Hana as all the Inuzuka dogs are trained to go to her after such a fight. Hana was checking the dog for any injuries when another clan shinobi walked up. "How is my partner, Hana?"

"He is alright. Just got a bruised ego. I am afraid he can't face the other dogs for a while."

"That's okay. I just got a C ranked mission to the Land of Waves that should take us a week or two to complete. Now if my partner is ready."

"Roof."

"Good then let's go."

* * *

**A/N**

I hope I got the hierarchy and customs of pack life of canines correct. If not then since it's a Fanfiction please allow for creative differences. I was trying to imagine it from their point of view using what limited knowledge I know about them.

I really had not planned for Naruko to transmutate but it just came to me since I went into great detail with the DNA factors in the first four chapters that I just go with it when I thought of it. Come to think of it she can use this to her advantage. Ninjas are supposed to be stealthy after all.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Naruko was an unhappy fox. After the fights, she came in dead last in the tracking game the other day. The problem was she was not used to running in her new fox form. Hana was forced to segregate her from the pack so she can learn how to use her body.

If that was not bad enough, Fudisaki and Balsheba won't have anything to do with her. It seems her poor performance in the hunt game made them look bad after they had taken time to train her. She had tried to speak to Kuromaru so he could explain why to them but because of pack rules she cannot even approach him.

Then it seems she was stuck in this form. She has tried everything she could think of to change back but nothing worked. Hana received word that Jiraiya was on his way back from a mission to see if anything is wrong with the seal. Until he arrive though she was under house arrest.

Hana had set out water and uh a bowl of ramen but she refused to eat or drink. Instead she just opted to sleep on the ledge of the window looking out toward the garden.

**(Kit, cheer up.)**

'Wait you still with me?'

**(Sadly yes, I tried to escape after you trans-mutated but for some strange reason the seal is even stronger.)**

'Thank kami for small blessings now shut up and let me sulk.'

**(Ok I got news for you. When you are like this it sends bad energy my way that makes me irritable. When you are happy I receive good energy that makes me docile. When you feel love I just want to help you all I can.)**

'So you are saying you going to bug me to death because I am sulking?'

**(Basically!)**

'Ugg, ok if you really wish for me to stop sulking then help me figure a way out of this mess.'

**(I already have!)**

"What? You have," cried out Naruko out loud.

"Have what, Naruko?" asked Hana who just came in room.

**(Sidestep her)**

"Have you considered forcing Kuromaru to talk to me? Maybe then I can get Fudisaki and Balsheba on my side again."

"You know I can't do that Naruko"

**(Now work it where she will leave you alone maybe in room upstairs.)**

'I hate doing this.' "Cannot or will not, Hana?" asked Naruko spitefully.

"I will not be spoken to like that, Naruko. Until you see fit to apologize to me you can spend the rest of your time here in your room upstairs."

"Fine, if that is how you feel about it." Naruko rushed upstairs as fast as her legs little legs will take her. She did not want Hana to see her crying. 'This had better be worth the pain I just inflicted, Kurama.'

**(Sadly nothing is really worth it. You will need to apology later and I am sorry you had to do that.)**

'Then tell me the plan you have.'

**(I think you trans-mutated was a byproduct of your new DNA sequences. I also think a certain fox demon can tell you how to change back.)**

'If you know how I can change back just tell already.'

**(You misunderstand me. I am not talking about myself but another more recent fox demon.)**

'Kokoro!'

**(Precisely)**

'In case you not up to speed on current events, they won't let me near her plus now I am cooped up in this room.'

**(Is that all. Your cage will be easy to break out of and I meant for you to break in to see her.)**

'To do any of that I need to use some jitsus and in this form jitsus are out of the question.'

**(Geez you are clueless. Did you forget that I performed lots of different types of jitsus in my real form as the nine tails? If I could do that then you can do it now. I will teach you how.)**

Kurama began to explain how he can use certain Jitsus he already knew in this form. Then he introduced the possibility of a new type of jitsu – wind style which Naruko has an affinity for. He explained that since she was in fox form, the resengan was not possible. But many summoned animals have been seen using a nature type chakra and it appears to come natural for them.

'You sure I can do this, Kurama.'

**(It does not hurt to try but not trying is rather pointless.)**

"Wind Style! Wind Blade!"

Naruko said that as she whipped her tail towards the window. From her tail came forth a very sharp gust of wind chakra. The idea was to just blow the window out. However she used too much chakra and actually destroyed the whole wall in the process.

Hana downstairs could not help hearing the devastation. She rushed upstairs fearing for Naruko. The dust settled as she opened the door. Naruko leaped up on the rubble to make her escape. "Naruko?"

Naruko turned to Hana, "I am sorry for the things I said. And I am sorry for the wall."

"You did this?"

Naruko nodded then leaps out of site.

"Naruko, you realize I have to report this to the Hokage and to the Anbu Black Opts. You will be the prey for a huge hunt tonight."

Naruko landed on a tree limb across from where she jumped from then turned back to Hana, "Bring It!"

"Oh we will, don't worry, we will!" declared Hana as Naruko leaps out of sight.

* * *

A/N

Needless to say next chapter will be action packed. I already have most of it mapped out in my mind and can't wait to type it out.

Please review. Thanks.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

"Fudisaki! Balsheba! Stay and guard the house."

Hana was not happy, in fact she was angry. Because she took in an in-heat fox girl she had to lock up her three partners for the time being. And then she had to start a fight on the morning she could release them which result in keeping them locked up for another few days. When she opened the door of their cell in the barn the three Haimura Brothers tackled her in an attempt to lick her to death, so much for being angry.

"Alright, alright, I missed you too. It's time we teach an ungrateful fox a lesson."

Hana and the Haimura brothers headed the way Naruko went. They soon came up on a fork that split into four different directions. A quick sniff told them something very strange. The fox scent went in each path. They had to split up to search the paths in the least amount of time.

Hana was impressed. This was the first time any prey have been able to divide them up like this. In the future, if everything works out ok, a good training exercise would be to have Naruko act as prey for a hunt.

On each path, the scent trail would go about 300 yards them vanish into thin air. Danm thought Hana, They were following scented shadow clones. When they got back to the fork, Tsume and Kuromaru was there. "Let me guess. The trail ends about 300 yards in on each trail?" Tsume asked.

The Haimura brothers all look at Hana and wordlessly communicated something to her which only they can do together. Hana nodded back to them before addressing her mother. "Yes!"

"You've done all you can do. Go home and get some rest. It's now up to others to capture that crazy little fox!" Tsume declared while smiling. Naruko made a very good impression on her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a yellow fox was making its way to the center of Konoha via treetop hoping. Kurama reminded her that foxes have a natural ability to climb trees. From the top of the trees he said now all he had to do was leap from treetop to treetop like he does normally. She was skeptical at first that she could do it before Kurama pointed out that Pakkun and Akamaru was able to do it. Now she was glad she listened. This is fun to her.

"Multiple Shadow Clone Jitsu," she said when she saw the gates guarding Konoha's center district.

* * *

Shizune had entered the Hokage's office. "We just received word that Naruko just escaped the Inuzuka compound."

"So the brat is finally making his move," declared Tsunade. "Kakashi, use your ninja dogs to hunt down and capture her."

"Should not be a problem to find one little fox here," declared Kakashi. "Summoning Jistu!"

When Pakkun appeared he took one look out the window and said, "So much for your idea of it being easy to find just one little fox."

Everyone looked outside the window and saw millions of yellow little fox clones. "Pakkun, can you tell which one is the real Naruko is?"

"Negative, each clone is emitting equal amounts of the kits scent. With that many clones her scent is dispersed all over Konoha by now making tracking impossible."

"Neji, what about the byakugan?" asked Kakashi.

"When I fought Naruto during the chunin exams he was able to hide himself effectively among his clones by dispersing equal portions of his chakra among them all. Naruko has done the same here. I am afraid using the Byakugan to find her is useless as well."

The sound of a desk being destroyed filled the room. Tsunade was stand over it looking angry.

"Now now, no need making the carpenters any richer. If we cannot track her then we need to anticipate what her target is," Shikamaru said.

"I agree," said Jiraiya who just came in via the window.

"Jiraiya, Why do always insist on coming in thru the window? I have a door you know."

The 'Great Toad Sannin' ignored her 'prattle'. "We know, from Hana Inuzuka reports, Naruko has trans-mutated into pure yellow, or blonde if you will, fox. Every attempt she made to change back has failed."

"If I were her I will be trying to get all the information I can on why that happened in the first place," said Shikamaru.

"My best guess is that it has something to do with her new DNA sequences," added a miffed Tsunade.

"With Hana available to her it's a safe bet she got all the information she can out of her," continued Jiraiya.

"Still something got to be a missing cause she is obviously still a fox," said Neji, "She needs more information."

"And Tsunade is out because of her rather temper challenged personality," declared Paccun.

"I'll show you 'temper challenged' you mutt," said Tsunade as she dove for the ninja dog who wisely poofed out.

"Which leaves her with only one prospect, Kokoro," declared Jiraiya.

The room went silent for a minute until Tsunade said, "What are you all still doing here? Get to the detention center which is housing her." Just then Tsunade heard a noise in the corner of the office. Looking up she was met by the eyes of one of the Fox clones. It poofed.

"shit … "

Hokaga Tower was then bombarded by a concentration of fox clones. Very quickly they cover the entire tower leaving what looks like a mountain of yellow foxes.

* * *

A/N

I had to leave it at this Because the last scene left me laughing so hard its taking me time to compose myself. I will write more once I do.

And please write a review. After all FanFiction-dot-net made that process so much easier to do.

Thanks!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Naruko very carefully maneuvered her way thru the air ducts of the detention facility. She had to do this very carefully as to not give away her presence to the other shinobi. The shinobi here were among the best in the village and been trained to kill any intruders.

Normally she would have stormed the place with thousands of clones. However she knew most likely they would move Kokoro before she had a chance to speak to her. The best chance she had was a stealthy infiltration. Great the one thing she was the worst at. The way she was approaching this is think of what she would normally do and do the opposite of that. So far it is working like a charm.

The worst part of all this was her fabulous blonde coat was getting filthy. Naruko shuddered internally when she realized what she was thinking.

Finally she located the grate that fed air to Kokoro's cell. "Kokoro!"

"I must be imagining things for it sounded like Naruko just spoke to me."

"You are not imagining things. I am here in the air duct. Please don't give me away … " (sniff) "… Your scent. It has a smell of a distinct chakra signature of a …"

"Summoned Creature? I was wondering when you were going to notice. So I take it you been training your new special senses."

"Something like that. So you are a summoned creature? That means this Kyuubi is also a summoned creature?"

"Yes on both counts. We and other foxes are the official summons for the Uzumaki clan," replied Kokoro.

"Well if that is true then why did you not poof out of here?"

"To put it simply, I can't. When your mother summoned me she put a seal on me. I can turn invisible but I can't poof out as you put it."

Naruko's fox eyes went big. "My mother summoned you before she died?! Then that means you know who my father is. Tell Me! Who is my Father?"

Kokoro had not expected this question. "Yes I know who your father is but … Please Naruko, don't make me tell you …"

"Kokoro, if what you say is true. If you are one of the official summoned creatures of the Uzumaki clan, then as the last surviving member of that clan I order you to tell me who my father is."

"Very well then. But I need not tell you however. Deep down you already know who he is. You are drawn to him a lot. You feel safest when resting on top of him. And you want to be just like him although you take after your mother in a lot of ways. When you were Naruto, you bared a striking resemblance to him."

Naruko went very still with Kokoro's words. Then her heart broke as tears came to her foxy eyes. "No … It … can't be … Minato Namikaze … why did everyone keep that a secret even from me?"

Just the cell door opened and Ibiki entered. He jerked the air duct grate open and extracted the now scared blonde fox. Ibiki then did something that was very unlike him. He hugged the fox tightly and said, "It is because your father wanted you to try to have a life without having to live under his shadow. He knew it would be bad enough that the villagers would not understand about the nine-tails. To live under his shadow would be worse."

Naruko closed her eyes and cried in his warm arms. After a few minutes, Naruko was able to compose herself. "Ibiki sempai, you can let me go now." Ibiki nodded and gently placed the fox on the floor. Naruko looked up at the man, "I trust you are convinced of who she is and that she poses the village no threat."

"Aye! She is free to go only with you."

"Ok then let's get out of here."

**(Aren't you forgetting something kit?)**

Naruko shuddered when Kurama reminded her. "Kokoro, Do you have any ideas on why I trans-mutated into a fox?"

Kokoro thought for a second then something dawned on her. She started laughing. "I think you need to have a conversation with Kyuubi on that one."

"I did ask Kurama but he has no idea."

"I mean Kyuubi not Kurama … wait … you still don't know?"

"Know what … Please tell me."

"I will Naruko but first can we get to a place a little more comfortable."

"Excellent idea, Kokoro," Ibiki interrupted, "May I suggest the Hokage's office in the Hokage Tower!"

Naruko stopped suddenly, "eeep!"

"Oh, that is correct, Naruko, it's still buried under a mountain of your clones."

Kokoro giggled when she heard that. Naruko closed her eyes. At the Hokage tower, all the clones covering it dispelled. Naruko reopened her eyes and continued walking, "Not anymore but Baachan requested I get there immediately as the last one dispelled."

"Then you better go there immediately," stated Ibiki who escorted them out of the detention facility.

About twenty minutes later they entered the Hokage's office. In there was Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Shizune, and Tsunade.

"Geez Naruko. You could have asked us not to interfere. It was such a drag to be buried like that," said Shikamaru.

"That was the most undignified," said Neji.

Jiraiya and Kakashi just smiled or close to it while both Sakura and Shizune scowled at her.

"What have you to say for yourself, Naruko Uzumaki?" Rarely does Tsunade say Naruko's full name. About the only time is when she was angry with her. However it was the wrong thing to do now.

Naruko got mad, "What have I got to say for myself? What have you got to say about yourself, Lady Tsunade of the Senju clan?"

Before Tsunade can react, Naruko used a fox's natural speed to get on the desk in front of her and placed a paw on each of Tsunade's breast so she can be face to face with her, nose to snout.

"And another thing Baachan, The name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!"

* * *

A/N

Did anyone else catch how fast they got the Hokage a new desk? Hehe.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

To say that Tsunade was astonished by Naruko's declaration was putting it very mildly. For once Naruko had the upper hand. Then a huge argument ensued.

Naruko wanted at first a huge display of telling the masses who she actually was since she was denied her birthright all these years. Of course the jonin was against that. They still wanted to keep it a secret. Sakura was the first one to say that was wrong, once she was convinced Naruko was not making this whole thing up of course. The jonin expected Neji to be on their side until he said Naruko was a bird in a cage.

In the end it was Shikamaru who came up with the solution to the argument that everyone can live with.

They will no huge announcement of Naruko's true lineage.

From now on they will no longer hide her lineage from whomever ask about it.

Naruko can add the surname Namikaze from now on.

Those conditions were agreeable by all. However Shikamaru was not thru. He went on to not history told him the Namikaze was wealthy. He had a big house fully paid for. He had quite a big bank acct as well. He went on to say Naruko was denied all that. He grew up not knowing where his next meal was going to come sometimes. He, for a time, grew up in the streets without a roof over his head until the third stepped in.

"Wait Shikamaru. I remember the reading of the the fourth's will. It stated that his child will be taken care of until he becomes a ninja of the village. It further stipulates that if he/she ever discovers their true lineage then all money and property can and will become theirs. Naruko, is what Shikamaru saying true? You were homeless at one time," asked Tsunade.

"My foster mother died at the age of 5. No one else wanted me. The orphanage refused me shelter. I lived on the streets until the Third came to me when I was 8."

"Shizune, I want you to look into this matter. Find out what happened," Tsunade said.

"That won't be necessary. I already fully investigated the matter. I can have a report to in the morn … " Kakashi stopped when he noticed the astonishment in Naruko's fox eyes.

"You, it was you, all those years," asked Naruko.

"You were my master's only child!" replied Kakashi, not denying Naruko's claim.

"What do you mean Naruko it was him?" asked Sakura now confused.

"Sakura, for as long as I remember, an Anbu been showing up every once in a while to look in on me. He would give me food and water when he can. It was him that made my plight known to the Third Hokage. I owe him my life. He vanished the same day we all met Kakashi sensai for the first time. The most striking feature of this anbu was his dog mask."

Everyone looked at Kakashi with new eyes then. The jonin blushed actually had a visible blush despite his mask.

"Everyone, this needs to remain class S information," declared Tsunade, "Anbu black opts work because of the anonymous nature of it. If one were become so easily identified then it puts the whole division in jeopardy. I am not saying you can't recognize privately what Kakashi has done for you, just be careful of who is around when you do."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "Kakashi, I look forward to reading your thorough report in the morning. Can you give us an overview though?"

"Certainly. When Naruto's foster mother died, someone used that oppurtunitty to cease the bank accounts supplying the funds for Naruto's care. Further investigation showed all the fourth's bank accounts had been ceased by the same person. Then the most tragic thing occurred. All the money in said accounts been drained to another account. I tried to trace the account but was unable to gain access. To determine whose account it was I need a suspect and look into their bank records to see if we have a match."

_(Kit, say the name Danzo.)_

'That was not you, Kurama. Am I right?'

**(No Kit, it was not. It appears you have another house guest.)**

'Who are you?'

_(You have enough information to guess correctly. But let's not go into that now. Let me show some of my memories.)_

Naruko's mind flooded with a whirl wind of memories. It was too much at once and the fox fainted. She awoke in Tsunade's arms who was using here medical ninjitsu on her, "She is alright. From what I can tell her synaptic relays in her cerebrum just went on fire and overloaded her briefly."

"Ah Lady Tsunade, mam. Not to be rude or anything, but can you repeat that in English," requested Shikamaru.

"It means, Shika," yelled Naruko as she left Tsunade's arms to stand in the middle before them all, "That one of my housequest shared all his memories with me at once and I could not handle them all at once. However I retained all of them." Red chakra started to flow from her fox body as she trans-mutated back to human form. "Kakashi, I have a name for you. Danzo!"

"Are you sure? To falsely accuse him of all people would be disastrous."

"I wish these memories were false they are so true." Tsunade cued Shizune to start recording what she knew Naruko was going to say. Shizune, however, not only started to recording but started to broadcast it all over Konoha preempting whatever.

"As everyone in this room know I am the daughter of the late Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. What is not known is that before the attack of the nine tails, all those years ago, before I was even born, My father started to suspect something was wrong within the Anbu Black Opts. He had one of Kushina's summoned creature's infiltrate their headquarters to get information. Inside he saw Danzo meeting with an Uchiha criminal named Tobi. This happened somewhere just before my birth. My mother, Kushina, was the current Jinjuriki host of the nine tailed fox. Both Minato and the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi knew the pain of childbirth would weaken the seal of the nine-tails so every precaution was being taken to ensure a safe delivery. However Danzo told Tobi the secret location of the childbirthing. Danzo also arranged to have some of the Anbu guards to be pulled back. Tobi attacked and kidnapped me shortly after I was born."

Naruko stopped briefly as a tear escaped her right eye. By this time everyone was mystified by the recollection. "Under the threat that I will be killed no one could have interfered with Tobi while he forcibly extracted the nine tailed fox from my mother. Usually this would kill the Jinjuriki host however he did not account for my mother's Uzumaki vitality which enabled her to survive. Distracted momentarily, my father, Minato, was able to rescue us. After he did that however, Tobi ordered the nine tails to attack the village. Everyone knows what happened next. My father sacrificed himself to protect the village and seal it within me, his own child, whom he trusted with the safety of the village."

"In short, because of Danzo's actions, The Nine Tailed fox attacked the Village. Because of his actions, my mother and father, The Fourth Hokage and his wife, lost their lives. In short, he betrayed the village."

"In closing I will say this last thing," Red chakra began to flow once more. "I know Shizune is broadcasted my speech for all of Konoha." Tsunade looked angrily at Shizune who shrieked under the scrutiny. "I know you are listening Danzo. I am coming for you Danzo, I am coming after you,' screamed Naruko as she leapt out the window.

* * *

A/N

I sure hope Danzo has his insurance paid up.

And subtract Danzo's name and most of what I written about the nine tails attack happened in the anime/manga.

Also I know I went into detail about not having a big announcement about the lineage only to write one in but the story wrote itself like that, honest.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Danzo knew his days of manipulating Konoha were coming to an end long before the broadcast. Because he feared death so much he made it his life's work to steal all the jitsu this pathetic village had to offer. But he wanted the Nine Tails before he left Konoha. Fortunately the current jinjuriki host was making her way to him at this very moment.

He has been preparing for this day for a long time, carefully manipulating events to get what he wanted. In order to get the sharingan he first segregated the Uchihas so they were mere outcast of the village. He then sent in his Allie Tobi to secretly create dissension among them. When they were about to revolt he was able to justify ordering Itachi to murder his entire clan. Tobi was so elated with these turn of events that he granted to Danzo a sharingan eye from a fallen victim.

While the massacre was happening, he tried to get the Byakugan with the help of agents from the land of storm. The simpleton Orochimaru, after the umpteenth of trying to get a viable sample of it from corpses of the branch family, discovered that the only true way to get it is from the main family, no thanks to the curse seal jitsu. Unfortunately that failed. However that crisis did provided the necessary cover for Tobi and Itachi.

When he got a report from an Anbu known simply as dog that the Uzumaki brat's foster mother died, he used the processing time to cease control of all Namikaze and Uzumaki accounts. Then he drained them into his own accounts.

He then ceased the Uzumaki clan main house as his own. Upon inspection of the house Danzo found an entire library filled on the fuinjitsu, the Uzumaki special sealing jitsu. In truth all sealing and unsealing jitsus Konoha had was thanks of the Uzumaki clan. Many of the scrolls had a blood seal on them meaning there was only person in Konoha who could read them. However he did learn a lot from the ones he could read thus became one of Konoha's foremost experts on sealing jitsu's.

He then tried to cease the Namikaze's clan properties which are numerous in Konoha. However, he discovered, thanks to a traitor in his ranks, the Hokage stepped in and ordered the Namikaze property protected until such a time that Naruto Uzumaki can claim it. It was strange that a certain dog anbu left his ranks overnight and a new jonin named Kakashi joined the Thirds ranks.

But none of that really matters now. What matters is that he was finally going to get his wish of getting the nine tails for himself. It is even sweeter that his prey is coming to him where he had home field advantage.

* * *

As Naruko made her way thru the streets to the anbu headquarters, the people that once spit on her were now cheering for her. Others knelt down before her as she passed by. Those confused her at first until she realized they were apologizing. The cheers she could take with stride however she did not know how to feel about the apologies. How does one really apologize for years of loneliness and pain? No there was no apology for that kind of pain. Being of a natural forgiving person, she rather forget the past and move on. To her, if they really want to be forgiven, then they will be her friend from this time forward.

She started to ignore those who knelt down before her. However as more and more stopped cheering her way to fight Danzo and knelt down before her she knew she had to address the growing issue. This is a delay she did not want. Word of her approach has spread to those in the path she was taking to the Anbu headquarters. As she rounded a corner she had to come to a halt. The entire street before her was nothing but kneeling bodies before her. She could not take any more of this.

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Neji, and Shikamaru were chasing her to try to stop her. They too had noticed the growing masses of villagers trying to apologize to her. Neji said simply that they were stupid. The others could not contradict him as rude as the statement may be. When they noticed Naruko had stopped they did too.

Naruko jumped a wall that was a story high. From there he could see down the entire block.

"Everyone, please get up and listen to me." Every got up and faced the blonde. "You think this will make up for all the years of pain and suffering I endured. You think one simple apology will make up for all the insults all of you paid me, for all the times you refused to let be friends with your children. I remember what happened the night after the Uchiha massacre when my foster mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was murdered. All of you blamed me for the whole thing even after it was proven that it was Itachi. Even Sasuke knew that was wrong and impeached on yall to let me stay but I was kicked out regardless."

Everyone was once again on their hands and knees. Now Naruko was getting frustrated. "Alright, I want all of you to think about this before answering. If I was not the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, if I was just some ordinary orphaned kid who loved his village but had the same plight as being a jinjuriki host, would you still be trying to apologize to me? If so then my answer is I have already forgiven all of you and let's forget the past and move on. Just be my friend is all I ask. Now if you excuse I have to go kick Danzo's ass."

As Naruko leapt away, Shikamaru asked, "Mikoto Uchiha was Naruto's foster mother?"

"Yes she was. Mikoto and Kushina were best friends. Kushina hoped that Naruto and Sasuke would grow up together. It was only natural that Mikoto seeked to be Naruto's foster mother," answered Kakashi.

What Kakashi did not say was that Mikoto's husband, Fugato, hated Kushina and barely tolerated Mikoto's request. He however refused to let Naruto anywhere nears Sasuke. The most he allowed was to give room and board but at the edge of their compound. It was Itachi that had the most contact with Naruto fore he was charged with Naruto's welfare. On the eve of the massacre he sent Naruto on a camping trip by himself. Naruto actually spent the night on top of the fourth's statue's head.

* * *

When Naruko got to the Anbu headquarters, she noted something was odd about it. Then it hit her. The guards seemed life robots or puppets. They did not even notice or care when Naruko just casually strolled right in.

"Oh man. What a drag! Don't she know this is a trap?" asked Shikamaru as the other landed before the building.

* * *

A/N

Ok I admit it. This is just a 'filler' delay chapter before the fight. There is a huge reason for this. I have no idea how to write it. I know some ideas of the moves I wish to incorporate but well – to put it bluntly – I suck at fight scenes.

I am much more in my element with drama or comedy scenes. But a fight/conflict and I freeze. Just ck out my Ranma story and you see what I mean. If the fight is not one sided then I don't how to write it.

I could use some help please. Just PM me please.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

Ok ok ok! I am going to follow the advice Kurama gave Naruko a few chapters back.

**(****It does not hurt to try but not trying is rather pointless.)**

I just hope I don't suck too badly with the upcoming fight scene.

* * *

Naruko wanted to go back and slap the shit out of Shikamaru. Her new hearing heard what he said. Of course she knew this was a trap. However she was confident in her companions and her abilities.

Even with all this optimistic confidence, the hairs of the back of her neck were going haywire. It appears confidence does not negate fear. But that is okay for at time fear keeps one from making stupid mistakes. However one should not let fear rule ones life. So onward she pressed.

Outside, Trees grew out of the ground at an alarming rate. It was cutting off the entrance of the building before the rest could enter. Jiraiya and Kakashi recognized the jitsu as belonging to the first hokage but that was impossible unless somehow Danzo procured it somehow. If he did then the only way he could have done that is thru Orochimaru. Danzo had a lot to answer for.

Inside Naruko instantly knew she was cut off from the others. 'So much for having confidence in my companions!'

**(What am I? Chopped Liver?)**

_(Indeed you are not alone Kit. You still have Kurama and me.)_

**(So you can speak to me after all.)**

_(Well yes! We are in the same body after all.)_

'Kurama, you know this interloper?'

Kurama started to laugh hysterically. **(Indeed, I do kit. I just have been waiting patiently for him to speak to me.)**

_(I was sealed in to help regulate the excess chakra … )_

**(Lackwit, the seal does that better than you can. Think of what possible reason Kushina Uzumaki would have to lock you in here with me.)**

_( … to … to keep you company, Kurama)_

**(Precisely!)**

'You sound bitterly angry, Kurama.'

**(Well kit, let me put it in term you can understand. Ever since being sealed in you I been alone and cut off from the outside world until you called out on the bridge for power. Then the first time you spoke to me officially was not out of welcome but out of hatred, demanding even more power.)**

This made Naruko sad for she knew the pains of being alone herself. 'I am sorry Kurama. I was not thinking back then.'

**(It's alright, kit. You really had no idea who I was. And before you say the obvious that I could have told you, I have to tell you Kushina asked me not to address you until you address me to try to let you have a regular life. However a certain someone knew who I was yet chose to leave me all alone.)**

_(I am sorry too Kurama. Unlike the kit, I have no excuses save my own loneliness of being separated from the one I love. I guess I never truly thought we could have helped each other. Can we start over?)_

**(Like the Kit, I am of a forgiving nature. I like that)**

'Now that's settled, Can we get down to business on kicking Danzo's ass?'

Both her houseguests answered at the same time, _**(Right!)**_. 'Geez this is strange,' thought Naruko in a way her internal companions can't hear.

Naruko continued thru the headquarters of anbu. One would think that she would have been asked before now what she was doing there however no one paid her any mind. 'Guys, I am beginning to get a bad feeling about this.'

**(Now she gets the feeling, how observant?)**

'hmm I never known you to be such a smartass, Kurama.'

_(Naruko grab that kunoichi real quick)_

Naruko grabbed the woman. She started to say something.

_(Quickly shut her up before she says anything.)_ Naruko acted quickly by clamping her hand over the surprised kunoichi's mouth. The Kunoichi naturally understood not to say a word no matter what. _(Good. However the next step must not be with her help. If I am right and she helps you in any way then she is dead.)_

Sigh … "Listen, I am fixing to try to do something that you need to fight against me doing as if your life depends on it." The Kunoichi's eyes went wide in recognition of what she was talking about. Suddenly she punched Naduko if the ribs with everything she had which made Naduko release her. Then she followed the punch with a vicious roundhouse kick to the head. Curiously, she did not move away from Naduko to escape or call any Jitsus.

However, Naruko had learned by her time on the Inuruka training area that her new body afforded her a little extra strength and agility. (Her downfall there was when she trans-mutated into a fox body.) With these new physical attributes she was a quickly overpower the poor Kunoichi.

_(Now quickly you must open her mouth a look at her tongue.)_ Naruko quickly did that revealing a curious curse mark. The curse mark did not like being revealed and started to emit chakra. _(Oh shit! Quickly jab your fingers in and emit huge amount of chakra from your finger tips. Kurama, can you augment that burst.)_

_(Already working on it.)_

'Umm why should … '

_(QUICKLY OR SHE WILL BE DEAD)_

Very quickly Naruko did as her houseguest instructed. She did not like being ordered in such a fashion but understood under the circumstances. As she emitted a huge amount of her own chakra she noticed a huge amount of Kurama's chakra was also being emitted. Kyuubi was regulating the chakra so it was not harmful to the Kunoichi but was able to do what it was supposed to do as well. Naruko noticed that when she removed her fingers the curse mark was gone.

"What was that?" asked Naruko out loud.

Before Kyuubi can reply, the kunoichi did while shaking off the effects of being cured, "Danzo's juinjitsu, a special sealing jitsu. It not only controls the person affected by it but kills them if they ever betray him in any way. Thank you for doing whatever you did Naruko."

"You know who I am?"

"Everyone at black opts do. We even know about your two houseguest. Unfortunately everyone is also cursed with the same sealing jitsu."

"Any chance on an easy cure for the rest?" asked Naruko knowing it would be impossible to go and stick her fingers in everyone else's mouth.

The Kunoichi took of hr mask that covered her nose, eyes, and head. With a sad expression she said, "The only way to free them was to kill the person who enacted the jitsu in the first place. That person was Danzo."

Naruko shuddered with this realization. Sure she has seen others die in front of her such as Haku and Zabuza. She even was in plenty of battles where the outcome might come to death of someone. But she has never gone into a battle with the intent of killing the other person.

Naruko hesitated. The kunoichi noticed, "May I call you Naruko?" Naruko looked at her and nodded. "Naruko, from our reports, I gather you never taken had to take a life before?" Naruko nodded again. "I know the first time is hard but this is a ninja's life. I understand you ninja way include protecting all those in need of protecting. It also includes never going back on your word. Well think about all those hurt by Danzo's actions. Think about all the people inflicted with that curse mark. Danzo will activate them all and kill all those people if he is captured just to protect his secrets."

Naruko thought carefully on what was said. She thought about the memories she has now of her parents and how they died because of Danzo's actions. True they were protecting her when they died but it would have been unnecessary if Danzo had not leaked out information to the enemy. Now she knows if Danzo lives then hundreds more will die. Naruko also know that there is more than enough evidence to justify killing Danzo instead of capturing. She also knew that suddenly this was an S ranked mission.

She did not like it but she knew Danzo had to die. With determination to see the mission thru she got up. "Stay here in and hidden." She ordered the kunoichi.

Naruko ran thru the facility much faster now. He knew this was a trap and Danzo was waiting for her. But there was now one thing different. Danzo would not be expecting her to be playing for keeps. She quickly located a huge steel door that was baring her path. To a normal ninja this would be an obstacle. In truth it would take Naruto (boy version) about a half hour to get thru that door.

"Wind Style! Wind Cyclone Fist!"

A huge cyclone enveloped her right arm ash just before she smashed her right fist into the steel door. The door went flying to the other side of the room.

"DANZO!"

* * *

A/N

Ok I borrowed that last attack from another anime/manga. Kuddo points to those who knows from where?

Oh and I got the fight mapped out in my head now. It should be no problem to type it out. And there will be surprise twist in the battle but most battle has there surprises hehe.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

"Wind Style. Wind Blades!"

The sheer power of these wind blades told Danzo this was a death match that the fox girl was playing for keeps. However this match will turn out differently than the girl, Naruko, is hoping for.

He blocked the blades with, "Wind Style: Wind Sphere!"

Danzo looked up to see 5 Naruko clones descending about to hit him with wind cyclone fist. He used his own version of wind blade to dispel them.

This went on for another twenty minutes of Naruko attacking and Danzo merely defending. Soon Naruko had to take a much needed breather. It was then that Naruko saw two very disturbing things about of this battle. Danzo had not moved his feet since the fight began plus he had not attacked once.

'What is going on? I am not fazing him at all. It's as if my earth shattering attacks are merely an annoyance to him.'

**(That is because they are Kit.)**

'What? Why? How?'

_(Well we know the when and where part so we don't have to cover those two questions of the five questions for creative writing. Hehe)_

'Glad I can amuse you Kyuu but you are not helping.'

**(Calm down, Kit. The reason they are not working is because Danzo is obviously a wind chakra master. He is simply countering your attacks out. You need to attack him with something else.)**

'I don't know of anything else. He dispels my clones as fast as I create them.'

Just as Naruko conveyed that a giant tree grew out of the ground under her feet. She quickly leapt off it. Suddenly she is in a dodging race as trees suddenly where coming out of the ground whenever she landed.

Danzo was smirking. He was herding her towards him and she did not know it. She realized it a little too late though as he gripped her neck and slammed her hard into the floor before him.

This had an effect of knocking Naruto out cold. Danzo gazed at his prize before him. He had prepared for this day for years. He was going to take what he considered his. He was going to rip Kurama, the nine tailed fox, right out of this girl.

He then uncovered his stolen sharingan eye from the bandages in preparation. Once Kurama was out he needed some way to control him. Then he made hand signs for the five seal release jitsu.

Kurama, knowing what was coming, quickly used some of his power to wake Naruko up. Hazily, Naruko tried to shack the cobwebs out of her head as she gazed upwards. Quickly and acting instinctively she jerked her hand up to block Danzo who was about to slam his chakra covered hand right into his belly. She managed to grab his wrist and stop his movement just in time as his palm was inches away from the seal.

"You are a tenacious wench I give you that but you no match for me."

"I know what you doing and I won't let you have him."

Danzo used his other hand to slap Naruko hard. "Give it up girl. I will win sooner or later."

"NO! You have to kill me first. I know you only wish to use him to destroy Konoha like Tobi tried to use him before. I won't let you abuse his power."

"Killing you is what I had in mind." He slapped her hard again but she did not budge, only tightened her grip. Naruko then poured chakra into it to hold him at bay.

"You are no better than those filthy Akutsuki. I going to protect Kurama with all that I am. Also I am going to protect the other tailed beast from people like you."

**(Kit, do you mean that?)**

'Silly question considering the circumstances Kurama but the answer is yes; with my life I pledge this.' A tear ran out of Naruko's right eye thinking she was about to die.

**(Don't cry, Kit. All is not lost. From this day forward I pledge to you my loyalty. We are now partners you and I. Let him destroy the seal. I am not going anywhere.)**

_(If that is the case I have a suggestion or a plan more or less.)_

Kyuu flashed his plan into Naruko's mind but at a slower rate to not cause her harm. 'Nice plan, but do you think it will work?'

_(Do you have a better one?)_

Naruko then released her grip on Danzo wrist. He used this opportunity to slam his palm into Naruko's abdomen causing her to groin in pain. Then while Danzo was distracted dispelling the seal, she did another jitsu that seemed to do nothing.

Danzo rose and gloated. "Now Kurama, rise and greet your new master!"

Suddenly a great tailed fox arose out of Naruko. The amount of chakra being dispelled in the chamber was massive. Danzo used his Mangekyo Sharingan on this great tailed fox creature.

"Now Kurama, I order you to kill the wench Naruko."

The great fox eyed Danzo curiously then, "FoxFire!" A huge fire ball erupted from its mouth right at Danzo, hurling him into the back wall.

* * *

A/N

Told you I had a surprise in store. Also I know I burrowed an attack from another genre but hey this is fanfiction where anything is possible. Kuddos to those who can tell me what just happened correctly. I am not going to tell you for it's a surprise for next chapter.

Also the five W's in journalism is questions any journalist article should answer - Who, What, When, Where, and how. I know the last one does not begin with a W but it is still considered part of the five W's. These same five W's can also be applied to stories of all types.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara was very nervous about the amount of chakra the building was displacing. He had heard the stories and read the reports on the nine tailed fox attack. "The nine tails?"

"No! It's different," replied Kakashi.

"Come on, I was there at the Chunin exams. I seen the nine tails chakra with my own eyes," said Shikamaru as he chopped the last of the trees out of the way that bared their entry to the Anbu base.

"You only witnessed only a portion of the beast chakra. I was there during its attack on Konoha. I witnessed the full amount of that chakra. This chakra is similar, I grant you, but at the same time I know it is vastly different," replied Kakashi as they made their way thru the headquarters.

When they reached the room the fight was taking place they saw the great fox beast for the first time. "It is the Nine Tails," said Neji.

"No it's not. Look at the singular tail. Plus the reports said it was at least twenty stories high. This one barely reaches one story. It is a huge fox but not the nine tails like Kakashi said."

Next to the fox the figure of the fox girl slowly stood up and faced the group. It was evidently that she was hurt but merely shook that off. "You are right, Shika. This is not Kurama. This is the other fox that was residing inside of me. I introduce to you, Kyuu. He was sealed inside me by my mother to keep Kurama company, something he failed to do I might add. He is one of the Uzumaki clan official summonses. Now all you stand back while we finish this fight."

Naruko leapt toward Danzo as Kyuu did another fox-fire. The fox-fire hit Danzo who could not block it. It decimated his defenses. Naruko came down with a new kind of jitsu one that Kyuu recommended she try. Naruko was still wrestling with the idea of killing anyone much less Danzo.

"My god, Kakashi do you see what I see?"

"Indeed Jiraiya, it seems our goofball has somehow completed her Fathers jitsu on her own and in the course of this battle."

"But how? It took her two to three weeks to learn the rasengan but to add elemental chakra to it, impossible within the short of time of this battle," noted Jiraiya.

"DON'T EVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" declared Naruko. "Rasen-Shuriken!" yelled Naruko as she released the new jitsu at Danzo.

The results were amazing. Kakashi tried to keep track of the attack with his sharingan but due to the amount of multiple singular attacks he was not able to. However, Neji, who could not keep track either, said Danzo's entire chakra network was being destroyed in such a way he will never be able to use Chakra ever again. His days of being a shinobi were over.

"Everyone Duck," ordered Naruko. Everyone feel to the ground. "Now Kyuu!" The fox summon emitted a huge amount of chakra in a singular pulse that nearly shook the building apart.

"What was that for? You nearly killed all of us," asked Shikamaru.

"Well is like this," Naruko explained the Juinjitsu Danzo used on all the Anbu in the building.

"So the chakra pulse was to destroy all the curse seals at the same time. Very good Naruko," congratulated Jiraiya.

"Save the congratulations for later," said Kyuu.

"Why?" asked Naruko.

"Cause this building foundation been affected by the pulse. It will crumble in a matter of minutes. Evacuation is in order," declared Kyuu.

"Right! Neji, Shikamaru. You two get Naruko and Danzo on Kyuu's back. Kyuu will you please take them both to the hospital." Kyuu nodded his agreement.

Naruko began to whine, "Hospital? Why do I ha….uhnnn…" Naruko never completed her whine for she fainted out of pure exhaustion.

"That's why! How troublesome," replied Shikamaru. He caught her before she hit the ground and placed her on Kyuu's back.

As Shikamaru helped Neji with Danzo, Kakashi busied himself with a summoning jitsu. He called forth all his ninja hounds. "Search the building quickly and thoroughly, get everyone out to safety." The hounds barked affirmative and went to their tasks.

The building was indeed in the process of collapsing as they all made it out safely. The anbu was indeed released from the curse seal thanks to the pulse.

"Master Jiraiya, There is something you should know," declared an Anbu who was still shaking off the effects of the seal. Jiraiya listened to the anbu quickly then his face turned white.

Quickly he started to run back into the building. "Jiraiya, wait! What are you doing?" asked Kakashi who ran after him. However Neji and Shikamaru stopped him from going further.

After Jiraiya re-entered the building it caved and fell into rubble.

* * *

A/N

Don't you love a good cliffhanger? Needless to say more chapters is coming but I think the end of this story is around the corner. I mean this story can go on and on however I have another idea for a fic I want to try out soon.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Days later, a blonde headed kunoichi was waking up from a very long nap. She took note she of her surroundings and knew she was in the Konoha Hospital. Her nose told her she was not alone. Familiar scents were with her but she thought the owners of these scents did not like her anymore. She looked down and saw, "Fudisaki … Balsheba!"

Outside in the hallway, Tsunade was close by when she heard barking coming from her favorite kit's room. She opened the door to Naruko's room to find Fudisaki and Balsheba trying to lick Naruko to death. Naruko was obviously awake, enjoying the reunion. "Alright! Calm down you two. Remember our agreement for letting you stay here."

"They were here the whole time, Baachan?"

"When they heard you were in the hospital these two broke out of the Inuzuka compound and came directly here. The fought, tooth and nail, to get into this room. They then proceeded to safeguard you till you awoke just now. Now lie back down so I can check your vitals."

While Tsunade was checking Naruko's vitals something was gnawing at her. "Tsunade?"

"Yes Naruko."

"Why can't I see Hokage Mountain? Did you put me in the wrong room?" asked Naruko. Tsunade had always put the fox girl in a room that overlooked the Hokage Mountain. That is one thing she learned helped calmed the girl down.

"I had no other choice in this matter."

"Why Baachan?" Naruko whined, "I can't see my father's statue."

"It's my fault, Naruko." The voice came from the window. Naruko glanced over and saw the snout and eyes of Kyuu, one of the Uzumaki official summoned foxes. "I now reside within your DNA strands. Tsunade felt if I poofed and returned I would put a strain on your system so until you recovered I had to stay close to you. This window happens to overlook the roof top of one of the hospitals wings. I was granted permission to stay here while you recovered."

Naruko briefly digested what he just said. "Well I trust you been making yourself useful to Baachan."

Kyuu colors paled as he glanced to Lady Tsunade who was smirking. "Well … About that … "

"No he has not. In fact he went so far as to refuse everyone of my request. Saying his duty was to you and to you alone, Naruke," interrupted an angry Tsunade.

Naruko shot the fox an angry glare. The glare sent shivers down the fox's spine. "Like she said, I am an Uzumaki summoned creature. We have no loyalty to Konoha. Only to the Uzumaki clan unless directed to."

"Unless directed to. So you have to follow everything I say as the last Uzumaki?" inquired Naruko.

"Yes, within reason," answered the fox who was unsure where this was going.

"Kokoro, come to the window please."

Another fox face appeared in the window. "How did you know I was here, Kit?"

"Please! As soon as Kyuu appeared I used my senses to notice your presence. I assume you been catching up with your time with your mate?" asked a grinning Naruko. The Foxes at the window blushed. "If I were to say something can you two tell the other Uzumaki summoned creatures?"

"No! I reside within your DNA strands now and have no access to them. Kokoro is still sealed so she can't poof back until you unseal her. Unfortunately you still do not have enough strength nor training to unseal her."

"Then how can I let them know what I am about to say?"

"I have a suggestion. While you do not have enough strength to unseal me you do have enough strength to do a simple summoning jitsu. You can call one fox and only one fox. It so happen the next fox to come out can act as an emissary to the others on your behalf."

"Baachan?"

"As long as you do not get up from that bed."

Naruko understood. After doing the same hand signs that Kyuu showed him but with a little of blood this time she said, "Summoning Jitsu!"

Suddenly, out of a poof of smoke a small pink fox appeared and landed on the bed next to Naruko. "Hello young one. My name is Tsubaki. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." The fox turned to the other foxes in the window. "Hello Kyuu, Kokoro. It has been a long time and we all missed you two."

"Tsubaki, will you please convey what I am about to say to the other summon foxes." The fox nodded affirmative. "Listen up you three. I wish to only say this once. I am a ninja of the leaf village. I pledged all that I am to them. I wish that you as my summons will follow those who I trust when I am incapacitated. Those who I trust will have the best interest of the leaf village at heart. If you do this for me I pledge my loyalty to you as well."

All three foxes were flabbergasted. It's been a long time since an Uzumaki made such a proclamation. Others simply expected their loyalty without showing any loyalty back. Over a period of time this had an effect of putting a bitter taste into the contract. It was the first Uzumaki that made the original contact with the foxes. He made them all promise to serve the clan when he passes away.

Thru the generations, however, the Uzumaki clan has perverted the original agreement. One Uzumaki had killed one of their own in hope of acquiring great power. Since that incident the foxes have refused to be summoned again by the Uzumaki clan.

That is until Kushina Uzumaki read about the travesty her ancestors did to the fox summoned creatures. She wept for days on end. Her tears could not dry up. Minato at the time did not understand what was going on.

Finally a fox appeared before her. It told her that the fox summon clan had heard her tears of anguish and knew they were true. While they cannot forgive her ancestors for what they did, they can forgive her and allow her and her alone to summon them. Kushina did everything in her power from that day till the day she died to heal the rift.

In the Konoha hospital room, Naruko was wondering why the foxes were so astonished by what she had said. "What is wrong?"

Tsubaki glanced at the foxes at the window, "May I tell her?" Kyuu and Kokoro looked at each other before nodding yes. Tsubaki proceeded to tell Naruko and everyone else within ear shot the tragic history the fox summoned creature had with the Uzumaki clan. Tsunade got pissed that people can actually be so cruel.

Naruko was proud of her own mother for trying to heal the rift however she knew it would never be the same. She took the pink fox into her arms and hugged her tightly. As tears were dripping out or her eye she looked at the foxes in the windows and said, "I am so sorry for what my ancestors have done to you. I will make up for this I swear with my life."

"It is not your fault, Naruko. There is nothing you need to do," said Kyuu.

"You are wrong, Kyuu. There is something I need to do. Something only I can do." Naruko composed herself as she released a confused Tsubaki. "Lady Tsunade, I wish to make a change in my family status."

Tsunade for a change was speechless. She knows what is on the Kit's mind but to actually do it was another. Somehow she found her voice again. "Naruko, are you certain about this?" she whispered.

Naruko looked up at Tsunade who was like a mother in some ways. "Baachan, I know my clan has much to be proud of and yet like all clans they have much to be ashamed of. However I am doing this for other reasons as well. I have been thinking about this since I learned who my father is."

Tsunade understood. "We need witnesses to make this legal. Wait here!"

Tsunade left and returned with Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura. Each of them was shell shocked over Tsunade's current demure attitude. Tsunade produced a tape recorder and turned it on then stated for it the date and place for it. "I gathered you here to bear witness to what Naruko Uzumaki is about to do. Naruko you have the floor."

"Before we begin, I, Naruko Uzumaki, the last and head of the Uzumaki clan, here by bequive to the Namekaze clan all bank accounts and property of the Uzumaki clan. Any Uzumaki contracts currently held by the Uzumakis is nullified." Naruko paused as everyone digested what she said. The foxes were pleased but everyone else was shocked. "May I see the fox summoning contract," Naruko requested.

Tsubaki poofed out and poofed back again with a scroll in her mouth. She handed the scroll to Naruko. "There is only one entry on this scroll and it was made by the founding father of the Uzumaki clan. Before he passed he requested the foxes to always take care of the clan. The foxes agreed to always allow any Uzumaki summon them. However that led to a great travesty to the foxes. My clan at times abused the privilege and the foxes."

"Please do not misunderstand my words. I am not saying the Uzumakis was a pack of murderers. They are far from it. If not for them then most of the sealing and summoning jitsus we view as common today would not be around. In truth the ninja world owe the Uzumakis much. But instead they destroyed their village and proceeded to hunt them till only one exists."

"In closing and before I dig my whole even deeper, I hereby disband the Uzumaki clan. I will take on the name of my father, Namekaze, as it is my birthright," declared Naruko.

"I, Tsunade Senju, Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, grants both the disbanding of the Uzumaki clan and the name change of Naruko Uzumaki to Naruko Namekaze. I also grant Naruko Namekaze all properties and bank accounts belonging to the late Minato Namekaze, her father, and all account and property belong to his clan, Namekaze," proclaimed Tsunade.

All the witnesses nodded their agreements. They spent another few minutes going over and signing the paperwork that made everything legal. Shizune just happened to have the appropriate paperwork on hand already typed up in triplicate. Naruko noted this and thought she would have to have Shizune teach her how she did that.

Naruko then turned to Kyuu. "I think that releases the foxes from the pledge made to the Uzumaki founding father?"

"Indeed it does but it also presents a problem as it also releases us from your contract with us kit as you made that as an Uzumaki."

"Then allow me to forge a new contract. One that states I pledge my loyalty to the foxes and expect nothing in return," stated Naruko.

Kyuu was miffed. "I can't allow that. Your half of the proposed agreement is fine but your terms for our half are unacceptable. On our side we will come when ever you summon us and we will fulfill your wishes as you stipulated earlier. Are those terms still acceptable to you, Kit?"

Naruko had wide glassy eyes. "Of course that will be acceptable." She then opened the contract, bit her thumb, and prepared to sign it. However just before she was to press her bloody thumb on the parchment Tsubaki snatched the contract in her mouth the growled. Naruko and everyone else was perplexed at Tsubaki's action, everyone except for the foxes that is.

"I'm sorry but Tsubaki could not let you soil that contract with blood. That is not the nature of the contract," said Kokoro.

Realization hit Tsunade, "It can't be. I thought those were only mere myths, legends if you will."

Kyuu looked directly into Tsunade's surprised eyes. "It is no myth, Tsunade. But it is legendary."

All at once Kakashi knew what they were referring to and about. However the other ninja in the room did not. "Would someone explain to me what is going on? Why can't I sign this contract in blood like I did with the Toad contract?"

Tsunade was still speechless so Kakashi took upon himself to answer. "Because, Naruko, that contract is not a blood contract. There is an ancient legend of another kind of summoning contract called Chakra Seal Summoning. Like the name implies it is signed with an extremely high level of chakra. The legend says that summoners of such a contract always went on to do fantastic things. However to date there have been no recorded summoners using that form of summoning. Because of no record exist for it the contract is considered a myth. However it appears that myth is actually true."

Upon hearing Kakashi's explanation, Naruko wanted to sign the contract more than anything. However she did have one last concern. "You said an extreme high level of chakra is necessary to sign it."

"Indeed he did kit. You would need to pour all of your chakra into the very tips of your fingers to sign it. It took your ancestor days of meditation to build up enough chakra," replied Kyuu.

'Kurama, will you please help me sign this contract.'

(I can and will, Kit. But it will knock you out for a few days.)

Naruko closed her eyes to think about what Kurama had said. She knew this decision had to be approved by her doctor too. But Tsunade was much more than a doctor to her.

"Baachan, Kurama said he can help me sign the contract today only it will most probably cause me to sleep for another few days. I want to do this with every fiber of my being but at the same time will follow your instructions on this matter to the letter."

This day was a day of surprises for Tsunade, "You are asking me for permission?" Usually the hyperactive blonde did things first and asks forgiveness afterwards. However the blonde just nodded that she was indeed asking permission first. "Shizune?"

Shizune knew Tsunade was asking her what she should do. This situation never occurred before when dealing with the blonde. However Shizune knew her mentor well. She knew she could never really say no to Naruko. "I will go inform the staff of Naruko's future condition so we can make the necessary arrangements for her care."

When Shizune said that everyone knew Tsunade had given Naruko permission without actually saying it aloud. Tsubaki gave Naruko the contract. Naruko opened it and started to concentrate. Minutes later she started sweating as she concentrated tremendous amount of chakra onto her finger tips. It looked like she was about to lose consciousness by the time Naruko had enough chakra built up. Barely awake, Naruko managed to sign the contract but fell into a deep sleep afterwards.

After a long silence, Tsubaki spoke, "If you excuse me I have a great deal to tell the others. I will also take the contract back with me for safe keeping." Then she turned to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, as you know, blood summoning creatures are chosen by the summoners and the creature has to decide if they will honor the contract or not. Not so with Chakra summons. We the creature's select who we will allow to have the option to summon us. I know of two other chakra summon creature contracts besides this one. One of them in fact wishes to speak to you. Shall I arrange an introduction?" asked Tsubaki.

Tsunade was surprised again. A Brief thought that maybe, with the way her luck was today, that she should go out gambling tonight. Then suppressed the thought for Hokage's do not go out gambling. She merely nodded back yes unsure of what to say to such an honor.

"Very well. As soon as I can arrange it I will get back in touch with you." The pink fox poofed out.

* * *

A/N

Whew I thought I never get finished with this chapter. This chapter was a long one because the foxes are an important factor in this whole story. I been wanting to explain the history of Kokoro and Kyuu for a while now but other aspects of the story had to come first.

Now I know I probably will receive a lot of flack on how I treated the Uzumaki clan in this chapter. I too respect the Uzumaki clan greatly. However like all clans they are not perfect. Neither the anime nor the manga ever discussed to my knowledge anything negative about the clan in general. They made the clan seem too perfect to my taste. To me the more perfect a person seem the darker the secret they carry. Anyways I apologize if anyone is offended by this chapter.

Please review but no flames please. More chapters coming. Thanks!


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

After Tsunade had checked Naruko out after her ordeal of signing the Chakra summoning contract she went to the window. Gazing out the window she saw the sleeping forms of Kyuu and Kokoro. She still had trouble wrapping her head around the fact these foxes were legendary summons and considered myths at one time. Still for them to choose to stay with Naruko after she made a grand jester of releasing them from the Uzumaki contract made her very proud of her God-Daughter.

Tsunade felt shame of the way Naruko grew up being her god-mother. Her Mother Kushina had entrusted Tsunade with her child's welfare and yet she failed Naruko in that way. How can she tell Naruko that she was partly responsible for her years of loneness? How can she tell her the she and Jiraiya were her god-parents?

Wait … Jiraiya. She opened the window. "Kyuu?" she called quietly as to not disturb Naruko.

Kyuu lifted his head towards the Hokage. "Yes, my lady."

"About that mission I asked you to do yesterday."

"Right!" Kyuu got onto his feet. The he used his keen senses to scan the collapsed anbu headquarters. "I have located Master Jiraiya. There is a storage vault located deep underneath the rubble. He is alive but in serious condition. The current rescue team efforts will jeopardize the integrity of the structure." Kyuu then went over his mate. "Kokoro, wake up. Only you can clear the site safely."

"Uhnn, not right now … later," replied the Vixen.

Tsunade was about to punch her awake but Kyuu shot her a look saying he has this, "Kokoro, dear, if you don't wake up now, I will never do that thing you love so much ever again."

The fox vixen's eyes shot open then she got to her feet instantly, "What are we waiting for? Time is wasting away," declared Kokoro as Kyuu laughed and Tsunade smirked.

"Hold on for a sec. We still need the help of Fudisaki and Balsheba," said Kyuu as he looked thru the window at the two ninja dogs.

Fudisaki and Balsheba, upon hearing their names, looked at the fox as if he was crazy. They were not about to leave Naruko's side. Tsunade then snapped her fingers to get their attention, "You both heard what Naruko said to the foxes about helping the leaf when she is incapacitated. Do you wish to explain to her why you refused to help the leaf when you were asked to?"

The Ninja dogs looked a Naruko for a split second before hopping to their feet and leapt out the window onto the roof. The foxes were crouched to allow one dog to mount each of them. Reluctantly the dogs jumped on the backs of the huge foxes. The foxes then, in one jump, leapt from the hospital to the site of the collapsed building.

Kakashi was there overseeing the rescue teams. "Kakashi, we don't have time to explain everything but you need to pull everyone back from fifty meters away from the site."

The Jonin eyed Kyuu and saw something in his eyes that made him trust in what he is saying. "Alright everyone, you heard the fox. Fall back fifty meters."

Once everyone backed away Kyuu spoke again but this time to the ninja dogs they brought. "Alright you two, time to do your thing."

Fudisaki and Balsheba happened to be the best ninja search and rescue dogs in all the fire country. They were train not only to locate victims in a crisis but to get them free without further injuring the victim or the structure they were in. This was crucial here.

"Kokoro, while they search the ruins use this time to conduct a structural analysis." Kokoro thought, 'geez he sure likes to take charge. Oh well, that is one of the things I love about him.'

Kokoro finished her structural analysis as Fudisaki and Balsheba reported back to Kyuu the rubble was clear. "Can you do it, Kokoro?" asked Kyuu.

"Was there any doubt?" Kyuu smiled a way his fox snout would allow him to. He always knew he could depend on her and that was one of the reasons he loved her. "Only I will be completely drained of chakra afterwards and totally exhausted. I probably will collapse soon after and might not wake up for days. You will owe me big time for this."

Kyuu closed his eyes and smiled again thinking of the possibilities of paying her back. He so loved paying her back for these favors she does for him. "Understood! " There was an undertone of lust in that word that sent shivers down both fox's spines.

Kyuu then turned to the crowd of people around them. "I could not help to notice you were helping with the rescue efforts, Hana Inuzuka. Could you please come over here? I am in need of your assistance."

Hana had tried to stay in the background. She was still a little upset with Fudisaki and Balsheba. Not only did they break out of her barn the night they found out about Naruko being in the hospital but they also made it clear to here in a rather forceful manner they will not go back with her but rather stay with Naruko. On top of that they refused her and the Hokage's request to aid in the rescue effort of Jiraiya. Now all of a sudden they show up on top of Naruko's pet foxes.

Hana made her way to Kyuu. "Hi you are Kyuu, Right?" Kyuu nodded yes to Hana. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I know you asked me to come over for a reason. Before we get to that I have a question, how the hell did you get those two to cooperate?" asked Hana while pointing to Fudisaki and Balsheba.

Kyuu understood her anger so he told her how Naruko woke up briefly, how Naruko chewed their buts out for not helping out Tsunade when Tsunade asked them to, How she made her wishes known of what she wants done if ever incapacitated, and how Tsunade reminded Fudisaki and Balsheba of that when they started to refuse earlier.

"So let me get this straight. They refused the request of the Inuzuka clan and the Hokage, both to whom they owed their loyalties to. They instead are here because they know Naruko would wish them to be here?" asked Hana. As Kyuu again nodded yes, realization hit Hana like a ton of brick. She turned and looked at the pair of ninja rescue dogs, "Is this truly what you two want?" Both dogs' ears perked up and they both nodded affirmative. "Alright, I know when to give up. I will arrange everything with the Inuzuka clan. I do have one stipulation though; never forget your Inuzuka roots or training." Fudisaki and Balsheba tackled Hana in an attempt to lick her to death.

"Alright, Alright let me up." Hana got up, composed herself, and then faced Kyuu. "I overheard your conversation with Kokoro earlier. From it I surmise you wish me to oversee Kokoro's care while she is incapacitated."

"You are correct."

"Before I agree, I have one concern. I understand you two been staying on top of the Konoha Hospital while Naruko is incapacitated. While that was okay for that purpose it is not conductive for Kokoro's needs while she is incapacitated."

"Do you have an alternative?" asked Kyuu.

"Yes I do. Not far from here, The Inuzukas' have a barn. During our downtime my partners stay there while I stay in the main house connected. The barn so happens to have a huge empty stall that would be ideal," said Hana.

"May I see it?" asked Kokoro.

"Time is of the essence, Kokoro," said Kyuu exasperatedly. All this talk was taking time, time they really did not have to take.

"Time will be in even shorter supply after Kokoro finishes her job. There will be no time to second guess where she will be resting then. She needs to see it now or you can forget about having me take care of her later."

'Ugg women, why do they have to make things so difficult,' thought Kyuu. Kakashi, off to the side, was actually enjoying the show of seeing the giant fox squirm. "Fine then, lead the way."

Hana did something totally unsuspecting. Because of the tone Kyuu said that, she climbed onto his back and pointed in a general direction. "That way!" Embarrassed as hell, Kyuu took off as the crowd started to laugh.

They made it to the barn mere seconds later. Hana was amazed at the foxes speed. This trek normally took Hana about ten minute to make and about three minutes for her partners.

Hana then led the two foxes into the barn and up to a big stall. The stall itself was fully enclosed except for the opening which had a wooden gate. The walls and the gate were painted white. The floor had a thick covering of straw. "I hope this is to your liking milady."

Kokoro entered the stall then laid down the way foxes do. "Oh this would be ideal, much better than that hot hard roof. Thanks Hana," said Kokoro.

"Um, Kokoro. There is only room in there for you," said Kyuu.

"I am very please you noticed that, big boy," said Hana while pointing a finger toward Kyuu. "While in my care you can visit her. You can't sleep with her. According to what I heard, she will be totally exhausted of both chakra and stamina. She will need her rest to recuperate. Besides …"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU?" yelled Kyuu in an angry tone. This outburst alone was enough to make Hana angry but now she was pissed for the fox had actually poised itself to attack. Normally she would have cause to worry but behind Kyuu were three growling dogs poised to attack the fox. These dogs were none other than Hana's partners, the three Haimura Brothers.

Normally three dogs would not pose a problem to the huge fox. However these were highly trained ninja dogs specializing in coordinated attacks. He calmed down because he was not only did wish to battle the dogs but also he knew he was being an ass. "Forgive me Hana. I apologize."

Hana waved her partners off. "As I was saying, my services are not free. I will be billing Konoha for them. Because Kokoro is not an Inuzuka animal rental fees for the stall will be included. Tsunade will no doubt pay the bill but guess who will compensate Konoha for all this and don't dare say an incapacitated fox girl."

"I understand Hana and everything is acceptable. Come on Kokoro. It's time to get to work." As Kokoro was leaving the stall she eyed the kunoichi warily and mouthed an apology. Kokoro knew Kyuu was in the wrong more so than he did.

After the foxes left the barn Hana climbed the stairs and dispatched two messenger pigeons, one to Kakashi and one to Tsunade. Afterwards she went to her partners, the three Haimura Brothers, "Go to Kakashi and follow his orders."

Kyuu and Kokoro had just made it back to the excavation site. "Are you ready now Kokoro?"

"Yes Kyuu," answered Kokoro as she leapt into the air. She stayed airborne until she finished her work which took about two hours to do. Her jitsu was a special one. She created a giant wind cyclone that gently lifted the debris up and then she shifted through it and deposited them into several stacks of reusable materials. The final portions of debris that was not useable was neatly deposited into a huge construction dumpster.

While Kokoro was busy, the pigeon finally made its way to Kakashi. Kakashi was astonished by what it said. Quickly and quietly he located Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai who was in the crowd. He told them what the note said and his plan. When the Haimura Brothers showed up the last pieces of his plan fell into place. He told them what they were to do.

When Kokoro finally landed it was obvious she was beyond exhausted. She did a marvelous job of clearing the debris. Kokoro even prepared the site for a new foundation. However if it were not for the Haimura Brothers moving up to support her she would have collapsed right there.

"Okay. Fudisaki and Balsheba will lead Kakashi to Master Jiraiya while I escort Kokoro to the Barn," said Kyuu.

"Wrong Kyuu. The Haimura brothers are to escort Kokoro to the barn," directed Kakashi. Kokoro eyed Kakashi but was too wasted to argue so she turned and followed the Haimura brothers.

Kyuu was not amused. He started after her until Asuma blocked his path, "You are to wait her and wait till Fudisaki, Balsheba, and Kakashi return with Jiraiya who you will then take to the hospital." As Asuma said that the three proceeded into the catacombs to the storage vault.

"But why can't I go with Kokoro and come back?" asked Kyuu.

Gai then walked up, "Because we of the leaf village take threats made to one of our own very seriously. Your visitation rights to Kokoro have been revoked while she is under Hana's care."

Kurenai walked over, "We don't blame you, Kyuu. You just been cooped up inside Naruko for way too long. You have forgotten how to properly interact with others."

Kyuu carefully digested Kurenai's words. He too noticed his difficulties in the interaction department. He thought carefully for the right words. "I thank you for pointing this out to me. Will you please help me remember how to properly interact?" asked the fox while bowing.

Everyone that was within earshot gave the fox a resounding answer. "Yes!"

* * *

A/N

Whew, another long one. But I started this chapter wanting to put several things in. I got them all in and even added one. The one I added was Kyuu's apparent attitude problem. I originally was not going to write that in but Kyuu started to come off as an over-controlling jerk I decided to have some fun with it.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Later


	22. Chapter Twenty-one

**Chapter Twenty-one **

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Midday in Konoha, we find a very weary vixen being led by the three Haimura brothers to the barn where their human partner Hana waited. Kokoro had just finished clearing the rubble of the collapsed anbu headquarters safely so they can properly rescue Master Jiraiya. A dog was in front of her leading the way while the other two took positions on either side of her.

She however was having a great deal of trouble staying awake. She was totally exhausted. It was taking everything she had to stay on her feet. There was no way she could keep eyes open. The only thing she saw at that point was the tail in front of her, the tail, the tail …

-Chomp-

The lead dog almost lost stride when he felt the fox behind him bit onto his tail. He turned his head to nip at her to release but stopped when he saw the state the fox was in. Her eyes were shut and evidently she could not open them again. The fox was now relying upon him to guide her to the barn this way. He saw his brothers were doing everything in their power to keep the poor fox upright. If not for them she would have collapsed long before now.

He was used to helping Hana from time to time taking care of other animals. This fox was unlike those however. He knew this fox helped the village in a huge way. So what if he was derailed from being the lead dog to a lead pull dog. He turned to the road ahead of him and poured everything he had to get the fox to the barn so Hana could help it.

When the caravan entered the barn, Hana noted that Kokoro was in even worse shape than she was led to believe she would be. She was about to say something but was speechless when she saw how she was being led. Her partners were very prideful when it came to their tails. For one of them to allow this indignity spoke volumes on what impression the gigantic fox made on them.

After the Kokoro was in the stall and released the dog's tail she said, "Sorry about your tail."

The dog turned to the fox and did another thing that both surprised Hana and Kokoro. He touched his forehead to Kokoro's reverently letting her know it was alright. The dog gazed up at his human partner with a look that was asking to take the best of care of the fox.

Hana gazed back at him with pride and a look saying, 'of course I will.' In truth Hana originally was only going to take very minimal care of Kokoro. However, since her partners had this newfound respect for Kokoro, she resigned herself to spend the entire night making sure the fox was alright.

In the morning, Hana was woken up by the smell of coffee being waived under her nose. She looked up and saw Tsunade standing there with two cups in her hands. She was currently still in the stall having fallen asleep there while tending to Kokoro. "Good morning Hana."

Hana graciously took the cup Tsunade offered her. "Thanks Tsunade and good morning." Hana got up and stretched. Then she turned her attention to Kokoro.

"How is sleeping beauty?" asked Tsunade.

"Kokoro is doing just fine now. Last night I had a dickens of a time getting her cooled off for she was overheated after clearing the site. Now she is sleeping soundly. How is Jiraiya?"

They walked out of the stall and over to a bench near Hana' partners. "He is doing fine. He just needed a little rest. Jiraiya should wake up later today. What is wrong with that one's tail?" asked Tsunade referring to one of Hana's partners.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. Come here boy!" The dog with the injured tail went to Hana who proceeded to heal it as she related to Tsunade how they arrived to the barn yesterday. Tsunade was just astonished from hearing the tale as Hana was witnessing it firsthand. "Don't tell Kyuu this for I am still mad at him for threatening me yesterday but I decided to forgo my veterinarian fees as well as waiving the rental fees for this stall. I'm doing that because Kokoro earned the respect of my partners."

"That is very nice of you, Hana," said Tsunade, "I am still angry with Kyuu myself. I had to show a lot of restraint myself when he showed up with Jiraiya yesterday."

Hana laughed, "You showing restraint. I wager Shizune had something to do with that."

It was Tsunade's turn to laugh. "You are very perceptive. She came out with two orderlies and got Jiraiya off Kyuu then directed me to take care of him. However once I was inside she twirled around and gave Kyuu a royal chewing out that had him cowering back to the rooftop. She can be scary at times."

"I bet she is. Say is Kyuu still on the rooftop now?" asked Hana.

"No! I left him a scroll ordering him to patrol the border of the fire nation looking specifically for killer rabbits from another world."

Hana continued to laugh, "You didn't."

"I sure did and once more I know he got those orders for the gate guard soon called to ask me about those crazy orders I gave Kyuu."

"Sounds like he will be a while looking for those killer rabbits from another world." Both Hana and Tsunade laughed.

"I must go. I have to do rounds at the hospital as well send out teams on missions," said Tsunade while walking towards the barn door.

"Ok Tsunade. I will keep you informed on Kokoro's condition."

Later that day at the Konoha hospital a long white haired, rather perverted shinobi was waking up. Taking stock in his surroundings he hit the call button to get a nurse to ask some questions and to do some research, hehe. However when Tsunade started to come thru the door he very quickly feigned sleep.

Normally Tsunade would have thought that he might have rolled over onto the call button thus setting it off accidentally. But she knew her teammate better than anyone in the world. She knew Jiraiya was faking sleep because she came into the room.

Ok she will play his game. Tsunade carefully checked Jiraiya's vitals. After writing them down on his chart she walked towards the door. Jiraiya actually felt relieved she was leaving. Tsunade suddenly twirled around and clapped her hands so hard it sent a shockwave that propelled Jiraiya out of the bed and onto the floor.

Jiraiya jumped to his feet. "Geez Tsunade. You could have killed me. Whatever happened to the do no harm part of the Hippocratic Oath?"

"Right now I am your concerned teammate. Consider yourself lucky that I had not killed like you put it. You worried me to death the last two days only for you to feign sleep just because I came into the room."

Carefully Jiraiya got back into the bed. "I am sorry Tsunade. I guess that was a little cold of me. But by now you should already know why I had to go back into the building like that."

Tsunade went still as ice. "We still have no clue why you went back inside."

Jiraiya was surprised. "But the anbu that told me. Surely Kakashi questioned him about my motives." Jiraiya was about to continue his triad but noticed Tsunade had tears in her eyes.

"Kyuu's chakra pulse did its job in getting rid that particular type of curse seal jitsu. However and unfortunately it was a slow acting release. Kakashi did try to question that particular Anbu only to see the poor shinobi die right in front him horribly."

Jiraiya closed his eyes to remember everything he could of this particular Anbu. He burned into his memory the whole conversation he had with him. Jiraiya vowed to remember him for the rest of his days. He did that for anyone who dies like that.

Anbu, because of the anonymous nature of the work, usually dies without a name and a number is added to the unknown ninja statue of the village. Jiraiya, however, made it his mission to know everyone's actual names in anbu. He makes sure a proper headstone is added to cemetery for them as well notifying the families their loved ones died for the village.

After a long silence of respect, Jiraiya spoke, "The Anbu told me, before his passing, that he was the only one besides Danzo himself that was privy to the contents of that storage locker. Do you remember from Kakashi's report that all the Uzumaki accounts and properties had disappeared. It turns out that locker contained everything from the Uzumaki estate here in Konoha."

"That is impossible, Jiraiya. I was there on the final days. Kushina placed blood seals on the entire estate. Anyone who tries to enter without the blood of an Uzumaki would cause the entire residence to go up in flames. How can Danzo get his hands on them?" asked Tsunade.

"I wondered the same thing until I remembered something Kakashi once told me. It was the story of why he made Naruto's homeless plight known to the Third Hokage. He had just gotten back from an Anbu mission and was in the process of bringing Naruto some more food when he could not find him. He searched the entire village until one of his contacts told him he was in the hospital. Apparently some thugs tried to beat him to death and it was only the healing power of the nine tails that he survived. Kakashi at this time had started to care about him. He tried to get Danzo to intervene for him but could not find him for some reason so he went directly to the third himself. His reward was to be kicked out of Anbu when Danzo showed back up a week later."

Tsunade considered what Jiraiya just said. "Jiraiya, you are not suggesting that …"

"That Danzo sent Kakashi on a mission only to get rid of him so he can have Naruto beaten to death in order to get his blood so he can unseal the Uzumaki estate. Perish the thought Tsunade. It is curious how the Uzumaki estate burnt down to the ground days after Danzo showed back up," interrupted Jiraiya.

Tsunade punched the wall behind her destroying it. Good thing it was not a load bearing wall. "The vault was empty," noted Tsunade who was pissed off by now.

"Only because I had toads poofing in and out carrying Naruko's birthright to her home at the Namekaze house."

"Lady Tsunade," interrupted Shizune, "I trust you have a very good reason for destroying this wall."

Tsunade smiled at Shizune. She always had a habit of appearing when she is most needed. "Jiraiya just informed Danzo had stolen much of Naruko's Uzumaki birthright years ago. It was locked away in that storage vault. Thanks to Jiraiya's toad summons it is now at the Namekaze estate."

Shizune did something now that was very unlike her, she picked up a huge piece of wall debris and flung it out the window shattering it in the process. "If you excuse me, I will send a messenger hawks out, one to Kyuu, ordering him back to the village to guard the Namekaze estate, others to teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai to coordinate assist guard duty with Kyuu. With your permission I will transfer that piece of filth from the secured wing here to the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility."

"Excellent Shizune. Also since Jiraiya is awake, transfer him to the Namekaze estate and have Sakura provide for his care. He can rehabilitate there while overseeing the guard duty."

"Tsunade," said Jiraiya to get her attention, "How is Naruko?"

"She is doing alright. She briefly woke up yesterday." Tsunade told Jiraiya what happened yesterday while Naruko was awake.

"Did you just say she nullified all the Uzumaki's contracts?" asked Jiraiya. Tsunade nodded yes. "That idiot!"

* * *

A/N

Thanks for the read. Please review. More chapters are coming.


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

**Chapter Twenty-two **

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Around 1 am in the morning we find an agitated fox girl jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She is agitated for after waking up around 11 pm Naruko have been reading notes the orderlies have left for her about what has been going on during her sleep. The notes were quite thorough detailing Kokoro's condition, Jiraiya's condition, Kyuu's threat to Hana, and about her Uzumaki birthrights recovered by Jiraiya.

She wanted more answers than the notes gave her. The nurses told her she could not be discharged properly until Tsunade checked her in the morning. Ok she will improperly leave via the window.

As if wanting answers was not agitation enough Naruto also had two or rather three additional problems. One problem was his babysitter in the form of white haired masked shinobi. Figures Tsunade would have someone watch over her and Kakashi seemed to be the perfect choice. It appeared Kakashi guessed correctly that Naruko would be leaving the hospital early via the window. She knew he would not be a person who she could ditch. Well at least he took a bath before following her.

One other thing that was bothering Naruko was Fudisaki and Balsheba. At first she thought it was sweet (she gagged inflexibly at the mere thought of 'sweet') the dogs came and saw her. She thought the pair would go back to the Inuzukas once they were sure Naruko would be all right. However the notes stated they not only stuck around but only did work for the village after being told how Naruko would be upset with them later if they did not. On top of that they were now right behind her following her. If Naruko stopped suddenly the dogs would end up ramming into her feet.

At least Kakashi was trying to stay out of sight. Fudisaki and Balsheba were in the room sleeping when Naruko woke up. After she leapt thru the window they leapt thru too and been on her heals ever since. Naruko was wondering what the deal with those two was anyways.

Naruko knew Hana Inuzuka can answer the question for her. According to the notes, she was overseeing Kokoro's care at an Inuzuka barn nearby. Naruko knew where that barn was.

Once Naruko neared the entrance to the barn, Fudisaki and Balsheba noticeably halted in their tracks. Naruko spun around, "What? You two suddenly getting cold feet?"

"They have a justifiably fear they are no longer welcomed here Naruko." Hana Inuzuka came out of the shadows. 'Damn she is good. I could not even smell her,' thought Naruko. "However they need not be afraid of that. Once an Inuzuka dog always an Inuzuka dog despite whom their partners are."

"Despite whom their partners are. Hana what do you mean?" asked a confused Naruko.

"Well you see Naruko that is a difficult question for me to answer," said Hana.

Kakashi had chosen that time to jump down among them. "Let me tell her then, Hana." Hana nodded her approval. "Shortly before I was chosen to be your Jonin sensei, I led a rescue mission that involved Fudisaki and Balsheba and their then alive partners. There was a massive explosion in the capital and they needed rescue dogs. Fudisaki and Balsheba happened to be the best search and rescue dogs in the world. With my ninja dogs as well we were able to rescue hundreds of lives that day. However we were soon attacked by rouge ninja. Fudisaki and Balsheba partners lost their lives while defending them. It turns out the rouge ninja whom I soon killed were the ones responsible for the explosion in the first place. We were undoing what they set out to do."

Upon hearing the story, Naruko went to the two ninja dogs to draw them up into a powerful hug. "How awful it must have been for you two to lose someone precious to you like that." Naruko tears were infectious as the dogs started to cry with her.

Hana was surprised, "Kakashi, do you see that?"

"Indeed I do, It appears you were correct," replied Kakashi.

Naruko was curious, "Correct about what?"

Hana took a deep breath after closing her eyes. She spoke after opening them again. "When Fudisaki and Balsheba came back from the rescue mission they were despondent. It was as if they knew they were never going to see their partners again but had not accepted their deaths yet. We tried over and over again to partner them up with others but they flat out refused. As the years went by they began to slip into a depression. A few months ago they began to refuse to even eat."

Wait, these are not the same dogs Naruko knows. "Hana, these two are not the dogs you are describing. I played with them. I hunted with them. I know them and they are not the dogs you are describing."

"You are right, Naruko. These two are not the same dogs they once were. I have almost given up hope for them when I brought home a certain in-heat fox girl. They were so intrigued by this strange girl that they started to eat again. When I noticed they had taken a shine to you Naruko I thought maybe you can help them as well they can help you. Thus was the start of a new partnership."

Naruko remembered the words Hana spoke earlier 'despite whom their partners were' and now with her last words 'start of a new partnership'. "Hana you mean they had chosen a new partner and it's me?"

"Yes, Naruko, they have chosen you as their new partner. I had suspected as mush early on but it was not until they showed up on Kyuu's and Kokoro's back to rescue Jiraiya that I knew for sure. Since then I have cleared everything with the Inuzuka clan. They are officially yours now Naruko."

Naruko was still kneeling in front of Fudisaki and Balsheba. "Is this truly what you want? To be partnered with me?" In response Fudisaki and Balsheba proceeded to tackle her to try to lick her death. "Alright you two, let me up. I accept."

Hana chuckled, "You do realize there will be more training involved in drawing out their full potential."

Naruko gulped, "Does that include Beast mimicry or Fang over Fang? I rather not learn those disgusting attacks."

Hana was irritated that Naruko described the Inuzuka signature attacks as disgusting. "No! These two are search and rescue dogs, not fighting dogs. The training you need is how to use your partnership to draw out those abilities. It is very similar to the training normal search and rescue dogs and their handlers go thru all over the world for centuries."

Naruko stood up and went over to Hana. She looked her in the eyes and said, "I am sorry for insulting the signature attacks of the Inuzuka clan. It was not my intent. I was just worried I would have to learn something I had no wish to learn. I am also sorry for the threat Kyuu made towards you."

A messenger hawk landed Kakashi's shoulder. As the Jonin read the message, Hana spoke, "You are forgiven on both counts, Naruko. I will get with you later on the training schedule."

Naruko felt the eyes of Kakashi pierce thru her. "Um discuss the matter with Kakashi sensei. After all he is still officially in charge with my training. If you excuse me …" When Naruko turned to leave she faced the three growling Haimura brothers. She knew then she won't be going anywhere.

"I am pleased you remembered the fact I am still your sensei. And as such it is my responsibility to inform Hana you left the hospital without being officially discharged. The messager hawk was from Tsunade requesting Hana, as your primary doctor, to finish your post op care and officially release you."

As soon as Kakashi finished talking the Haimura brothers snarled louder and more menacing towards Naruko. Naruko backed away from them. The three dogs approached the retreating fox. Naruko soon found herself backed up against the exam table in the barn. These dogs had actually herded her to it.

"Fine then!" she snarled defiantly. Knowing what was expected of her; she disrobed down to her underwear and hoped on the exam table waiting for Hana to exam her.

* * *

A/N

I actually had more mapped out for this chapter but mapped out chapters is sometimes different from written chapters. I will have to spread out the points I wanted for this chapter into the coming chapters.

I am thinking the next chapter will see a surprise visit from – er – not telling but I'll give you a hint. It will be a byproduct of the seal being gone and Kurama officially accepting Naruko as a partner.


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

**Chapter Twenty-three **

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

It was around dawn when Hana finally released her captor the fox. Now Naruko was walking along towards the Namekaze estate while scowling and with a blush that would not go away. What was supposed to be a simple examination turned into a torture session as Hana prodded everywhere she could on the poor fox. When Tsunade read the report on the examination she had an evil glint in her eye. That will teach the fox girl not to escape from the hospital while under her care.

What made the examination even more menacing was when she was ordered to put her feet in the stirrups. Being in a barn she naturally thought of horse stirrups. When Hana attached two medieval looking devices to the exam table she turned red and tried to escape. After being forced into position the exam was pure hell for the once male shinobi.

Memories of the awful exam kept his mind in turmoil until he saw the ruins of the Uchiha compound. A different set of memories replaced the memories of the exam, the memories of an awful night years ago. Now that she had the memories of Kyuu as well as her own that night makes more sense.

Itachi Uchiha, her foster brother and caregiver, had came to her late afternoon and told him, Naruto, to pack his things. He was sorry but as of this moment his living at the Uchihas has come to an end. He will know what he means in the morning. Itachi told him to seek the place he felt safest at and stay there for the night. He told Naruto that under no circumstance despite what he heard is he to come back to the Uchiha compound that night.

Then Itachi handed Naruto a scroll. He said he was to open it when he knew the time comes. He did not understand what Itachi meant until heard the screams coming from the Uchiha compound. He understood instantly those screams were of people dying in agony. Naruto cried for the first time in his life. He understood the Uchihas were being massacred and Itachi was a big part of it. He then opened the scroll.

_Naruto,_

_If you are reading this scroll then no doubt you are now hearing what I am doing inside the compound right now. Know this that a part of me is dying tonight. I am doing this because I love my village. The Uchihas plan to take over the village by force and that action will no doubt destroy the Konoha we both love. _

_The great council, Danzo in particular, burdened me with this responsibility. I however had the option of going to the Hokage thus avoiding this great tragedy. There is another reason I am doing this which I cannot go into. I know most of this note would be forgotten by you by morning but I also know that when the time is right you will remember every word._

_That is the only reason I am able to tell you all this in this note. When you do remember I hope you will be able to help my brother, Sasuke. I made a deal for his life. That deal was I had to turn him into an avenging monster. Please help him overcome the hatred I have to place in his heart. I love him._

_Thank you and I am sorry,_

_Itachi_

_P.S. You just uncovered a paper bomb seal on the reverse side and have ten seconds to throw this scroll over the side of the cliff._

Naruko remembered the scroll exploding moments after she threw it over the cliff. He was right though. He completely forgot over the night most of what he read in the note until this moment stand in front of the Uchiha compound. Now she remembered every word in complete detail. She even remembered the part about 'throwing over the cliff'. She had to hand to Itachi for knowing her like a book, knowing exactly where she would spend the night.

Naruko also know that Itachi sent her away to protect her from the massacre. She was not an Uchiha after all and that he loved her. He would never ever hurt her. Whatever he is doing right now was for the greater good despite the despicable nature it may seem.

When Naruko reached the Namekaze estate he was in a much somber mood. Kyuu rounded the corner on his hourly rounds. He bowed as much as a fox can do, "Naruko …"

Naruko swiftly moved to the fox and put her hand on his snout shutting it, "Not another word." She was not going to hear his excuses. "Are you sorry?" The fox looked up to see her gentle eyes and nodded yes. "Then I have a surprise for you," Naruko stated loudly as she turned to look towards the main gate.

"Kokoro!" exclaimed a happy Kyuu who looked up to see her standing in the gate.

"Hello My Love." The two foxes the greeted each other like long lost lovers.

Kokoro woke up during Naruko's excruciating examination. She knew she would most likely be examined next but feared going thru what Naruko was going thru until Naruko said she was sorry for skipping out of her normal release examination. Upon hearing that she relaxed knowing it was Konoha's way of dealing with the Uzumaki obstinacy. Kokoro's release exam was very noninvasive much to Naruko's bewilderment.

Kyuu turned his attention to Naruko. "Naruko, I have something to show you."

With that Kyuu took the form of Human male except for the tail and ears which were still of a fox. Naruko had to advert her eyes as he was naked but not before noticing his #### which made her blush crimson. She got very upset, "If that is what you have to show me then … then … ugg go get some clothes on you hentai."

Kyuu realized his error too late but scooted to the door to the bathroom were a robe was. However as soon as he opened the door a pissed off pink haired ninja was there who proceeded to hit the poor fox boy across the courtyard. "How dare you take advantage of Naruko!" screamed Sakura as she threw a black robe at him.

Elsewhere on the estate the commotion in the courtyard had woken up Jiraiya from a nap. He went to investigate just in time to see a robed fox boy approach three rather pissed off girls. Jiraiya did not envy the boy one bit and decided to hang back in the shadows for a bit. He knew Sakura and Naruko on sight. From reports he read the fox girl must be Kokoro which means the Fox boy must be Kyuu.

"Wait … wait … you got it all wrong. That was not what I wanted to show Naruko. Besides why would I want her ugly self when the love of my life is standing right here?" In the shadows, Jiraiya winced. He read how inept Kyuu was at personal interaction but this was absurd and he knew this was not going to end well.

Kokoro wanted to hit him but could not bring herself to. Sakura and Naruto had no such compunctions. The kunoichi pair leapt into the air. Naruko drew back her right hand as Sakura drew back her left. They then launched their fist down the middle between them straight at Kyuu's face. The poor fox was sent flying all the way to the other side of Konoha.

After Kokoro got the okay from Naruko she transformed back into a fox and proceeded to look for Kyuu. Naruko turned to Sakura, "Well I guess it be a while before we find out what he really wanted to show me. But no loss though geez."

Jiraiya made his presence known, "Fear not fore I, the great toad sage, can show you Naruko the glories that simpleton failed to show you."

Both Naruko's and Sakura's battle auras flared. However they knew better than to attack. Jiraiya could easily whip their asses. They needed not bother fore, "Not on my watch you don't." Tsunade was behind Jiraiya the entire time. She drop kicked Jiraiya in the direction of Kyuu.

* * *

**A/N**

I had actually planned to be further along than this but I went a little overboard with the punishment exam Naruko suffered thru and then there was the pervert gag convention in the end. I am honestly still laughing even though I took a small break to try to compose myself.

I have not forgotten about that other fic I wanted to do. I just hate when author's start a new and let the current one go. I will finish this one before but I will give you a **sneak peek**.

_It's another Fox girl Naruko fic but this time she is born that way. Once more Minato somehow repelled Tobi's attack before he released the nine tails. In other words the nine tails attack does not happen. Kushina and Minato are alive and is now raising a fox girl named Namekaze Naruko. Imagine her life living under her father's shadow with fox ears and a fox tail. Plus she actually wants to the host of the nine tailed fox but her parents refuse her._

Alright enough of a sneak peek. Stay tuned for more chapters of this fic and please review.


	25. Chapter Twenty-four

**Chapter Twenty-four **

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

Tsunade looked into the sky with pride. "Now that the perverts have left the building there is a room here Naruko that you will be very interested in seeing." Sakura and Naruko looked at Tsunade and thought not her too. "Don't look at me like that. Don't you want to see the storage vault that holds your Uzumaki birth right?"

Naruko could not contain her apparent excitement over hearing those words. She bounded into the house into one direction but had to go back. Since this is really the first time on the estate she did not know the layout. Tsunade giggled and led the way thru the house. While she did that she gave a brief tour so Naruko would know the layout.

There was one room that Tsunade skipped. This house was after all officially sealed the day after the funerals of Naruko's parents. Nothing was taken out of the house. Naruko sensed the meaning of the room right away. It was her parents' room.

Tsunade was afraid of this. By excluding the room in the tour she drew Naruko's interest directly to it. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyways might as well get it over with. The door was locked but Tsunade had the key. She went over to it and unlocked it allowing Naruko into it.

The house had a preserved perfectly with a preservation jitsu. The room was immaculate as if the tragedy just happened yesterday. In the middle of the room was a giant four poster king sized bed in a light oak finish. The headboard had the Namikaze symbol on it and the footboard had the Uzumaki symbol on it. These two symbols were with Naruto all his life and she just know understand they were clan symbols.

On either side of the bed was a door. One door led to the bathroom and the other one led to the walking in closet. Naruko went into the walk in closet. On one side of the closet was all of her father's robes he was infamous for wearing. The other of the closet hanged female robes all the same pattern. Naruko knew they had to belong to her mother. "Baachan, what was my mother's name?"

"Her name was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a valued friend. She was known for as the Red Devil of Konoha for her fierce temper and her fire red hair. Your father was the only one to hone that temper of hers and he loved her hair."

Naruko remembered a picture frame on the dresser she passed to the closet. She went back to it and saw it a picture of her Father and Mother. Her mother was pregnant with her at the time making this one of the last pictures taken of her. When she saw the picture she clutched it to her bosom and cried. Sakura ran to her friend and hugged her as she cried. Naruko softly said one word, "Mother."

Chakra began to come out of Naruko that was neither her's nor the nine tails. Smoke gently filled a corner of the room. Tsunade knew this to be a very rare form of jitsu but she thought it was only a mere legend. When the smoke cleared stood a red haired woman.

When Naruko looked up and saw the woman she knew instantly who she was. Every fiber of her being told her who she was. "Mother!" she yelled as she ran into her arms.

As Naruko hugged what appeared to be her mother, a shocked Sakura went over to Tsunade and conversed with her quietly. "Lady Tsunade, how is this even possible? Isn't her parents dead?"

"This is a very rare and ancient jitsu. Its name has been lost during the ages. This jitsu allows the dead to appear to the living as if they themselves are alive again. There are drawbacks to this jitsu as the ghost, for lack of a better word, only has a very short amount of time before they have to leave again. Also it was not Naruko who activated this jitsu but Kushina herself by sealing a portion of her chakra within Naruko shortly before she died. Before you ask, this is not the same as the reanimation jitsu that Orochimaru uses that desecrate the dead."

Naruko heard every word. "Mom, how long do you have before you have to leave?"

"About four to five hours, just long enough to take care of a few things. Am I right Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi had gotten there a few seconds earlier. When he discovered the presence of Kushina's apparition there he decided to go somewhere else. However now he has no choice to face the music. "Hello Lady Kushina. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Kushina moved in a flash. She hit Kakashi with so fierce a blow that sent him flying into the courtyard. When he tried to get up a very angry Kushina was already on top of him poised to punch again. "The only reason I am not going to hit you again is because you looked after Naruto the best you could while he was living on the streets. But you are not out of the doghouse. You understand me!"

Naruko was confused, "Mom, what do you have against Kakashi sensei?"

Kushina looked down at Kakashi then let him up and pushed him towards Naruko. "You tell her." It was a command not a request.

Kakashi feared it will someday come out, "You see Naruko your father was my sensei. I spent many hours here with him on individual training. One day I came early and saw your mother, Kushina, doing a magnificent kenjutsu kata. Since that day every time I saw Kushina I would ask her to teach me. I mean every time. At first she refused but I wore her down. The only stipulation she had is that I would teach it to her children if she ever had any and only if she could not. In other words I had to teach you kenjutsu in her place. "

"Tell her the worst part Kakashi," barked Kushina.

'Damn,' thought Kakashi, 'just how much does she know.' "The worst part Naruko is that I started to teach Sasuke kenjutsu in preparation for the Chunin exams final."

Tsunade could not believe how much of an idiot Kakashi was. To not train Naruko was one thing. But to take a style that was supposed to be hers and give it to her rival was doing the unthinkable.

What Kakashi did was not lost on Naruko. She knew instantly they were talking about style exclusively for the Uzumaki clan well now for the Namikaze clan. Naruko also know that Kakashi indeed do a huge breech in etiquette by teaching it to Sasuke. Naruto would have tried to kick Kakashi's ass. Naruko on the other hand was become very forgiving. "It's ok Kakashi. I might have done the same thing in your shoes. However I now have conditions on letting you continue training Sasuke when he is released."

This event was better than Kakashi suspected, "What are your conditions?"

"In exchange for allowing continuing training Sasuke in my family's style of Kenjutsu You must train me as well," replied Naruko. Kushina could not be more proud of her daughter.

"I can't do that," replied Kakashi calmly but sternly.

"Why?" Naruko simply asked.

"Because you show absolutely no aptitude for kenjutsu. Teaching you that would be a waste of time, time better spent teaching you things you can do."

"Excuse me!" Kushina said that so loud that everyone turned to look at her. "Naruko, there is a sword hanging on the wall of my and your father's bedroom. Will you please go in and get it?" Naruko looked a little confused. "Just go get the sword," ordered Kushina.

When Naruko returns with the sword he had a questioning look on her face. Kakashi eyes however went big in surprise letting which let Naruko know she had the right sword. Tsunade also recognized the sword and knew instantly what Kushina was up to so she spoke, "Naruko, you are now holding the Uzumaki clan family sword. Only an Uzumaki can draw the blade from the scabbard but only if the sword chooses that person as its master. To date all the Uzumakis that have drawn that sword successfully have all been geniuses in kenjutsu. In other words, if you are able to draw the sword then Kakashi previous statement about you having no talent in kenjutsu is wrong and he has to train you."

Naruko examined the scabbard. From it he was able to read the name of the sword, 'Subeta no Mouretsu Uzumaki'. Naruko smiled at this name. She understood it meaning. Subeta literally means Sword. Mouretsu had many meanings: raging, stormy, intense, spirited, vehement, and violent.

Uzumaki was the easiest for she researched it all during her academy days. She did this in secret unknown to Kakashi, Iruka, or the Hokage. When she asked either of them they would sidetrack or sidestep her. Uzumaki literally meant Whirlpool.

In class one day it covered the ninja villages. Iruka sensei would usually cover everything in the text they were given. Naruko noted he did not cover ancient or destroyed hidden ninja villages. This made her curious. It took her a while to get the information denied to her for Iruka sensei noted her curiosity and with help from other Jonin they were able to crush her every attempt to the truth until Mizuki's betrayal. While stealing the scroll she also had stolen a scroll on destroyed ninja villages. From the scroll he learned of Uzushiogakure no Sato or the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides. When she learned of its destruction she understood why the others would want to protect her from this knowledge. She decided to drop her investigation much to the relief of the others.

So the sword in her hands was an ancient relic of the doomed village of Uzushiogakure. Its name literally means 'Sword of the Raging Whirlpool' but one can say it's the 'sword of the raging Uzumaki'. Naruko remembered Tsunade's words 'Only an Uzumaki can draw the blade from the scabbard but only if the sword chooses that person as its master'. From those words Naruko surmised only specific members of the Uzumaki clan can draw the sword. What characteristics are needed to draw the sword? The name answered that clearly by the word mouretsu. She looked at her mother who clearly must have drawn the sword. She was well known for her vicious temper.

So only a raging Uzumaki can draw the sword and everyone that drew the sword went on to become master kenjutsu artist. Naruko drew the sword from the scabbard and pointed it to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei, I believe you owe my mother an apology."

* * *

A/N

Man I thought I would have only a few chapter remaining. I know where I want to end originally but have to scrap that Idea for its taking too long. So I will end it earlier than I wanted to. It still will work but its taking time to get there too.

One reason it's taking me time to get there is continuity problems. I am finding myself rereading my own fic just to make sure what I am writing makes sense with the flow of the story. Man what a drag. I feel like Shikamaru now.

Well I hope you enjoy and please review.


	26. Chapter Twenty-five

**Chapter Twenty-five **

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

* * *

As Naruko gazed around the room her foxy ears twitched and her tail swished with excitement and wonder. Both Tsunade and Kushina watched the new found girl with huge smiles. She was so cute at times like this. "What are all these scrolls?"

"These scrolls are the reason Jiraiya risked his life going back inside the collapsing building of the anbu headquarters. They are your Uzumaki birthright Naruko stolen from you by Danzo. It was fitting you were the one that defeated him," answered Tsunade.

"You still have not answered my original question totally. I get they are Uzumaki scrolls by the emblems on all the scrolls. I was asking what they contain."

Tsunade looked to Kushina who knew more than she did. Kushina nodded and asked, "Naruko, how much do you know about the Uzumakis before the fight you had with Sasuke?"

Naruko thought about it carefully. "Not too much. I know they are not originally from Konoha. I also know that the Uzumaki clan symbol is almost everywhere in Konoha but I don't know why."

Kushina looked towards Tsunade menacingly who back away from the scrutiny. "SHE KNOWS ALMOST NOTHING! I would have thought you of all people would have set her down and told her a couple things by know."

Tsunade was now shaking with fear. Sakura made a mental note not do anything that might anger the spirit before them mainly because Tsunade was so concerned for her own safety that caused her to shake in fear. After all it was not every day that something can put fear into the heart of Tsunade the legendary sannin and Hokage of the leaf village.

Satisfied with the reprimand of Tsunade, Kushina continued, "You are correct that the Uzumaki are not from Konoha. We are from the destroyed hidden shinobi village named Uzushiogakure or Village Hidden by Whirlpools. As the name applies Uzushiogakure is located on an island surrounded by treacherous whirlpools. Only an Uzumaki can make it safely past them. Now only you, Naruko, can make it past the whirlpools to Uzushiogakure. Once you are gone though the island will sink into the ocean forever."

"Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure had a very close alliance. Because of this alliance Konoha shinobi sported the Uzumaki design out of respect for Uzushiogakure, a practice that last to this day."

"Uzushiogakure was feared for their fuinjitsu. The Uzumaki clan in particular is geniuses in fuinjitsu. All sealing and summoning jitsus in the shinobi world are derived from Uzushiogakure's fuinjitsu. There is highly advanced sealing jitsus that only an Uzumaki can do. In time you will be a genius in fuinjitsu, Naruko." Naruko's eyes went huge as she scanned the room. "Yes Naruko, all the scrolls you see here contains vast amounts of the knowledge of fuinjitsu your Uzumaki true birthright."

The room went strangely quiet as each person took in what was said. Sakura however had trouble believing part of what was said. "Wait a minute. Naruto, the dead last in the academy, a genius. Never in a million years will that happen."

Kushina immediately got pissed and was going to wipe the floor with Sakura's pink hair but Naruko interrupted that thought. "You are right Sakura. I was dead last in the academy. To this day I really can't understand what is really written on scrolls. True I have only a 3rd graders reading skills but to understand the complex jitsu scrolls is beyond me."

Sakura mouth hung open, "Then how did you ever pass the written portion of the shinobi genin exam?"

"I paid very close attention during class and asked questions until no one wanted to answer them anymore. That was enough to gain the knowledge for the written test. Then I memorized key phrases and cooperate what I learned in class to those phrases. And by the grace of Kami I passed. It also helped to take the test 3 times in a row too," replied Naruko.

Sakura jaw dropped to the ground. She practically said she had faked the written test. Then she remembered all those verbal explanations everyone had to give poor clueless Naruto cause he did not know. It was indeed he/she did not know them for she could not comprehend written text. No wonder she excelled once things was properly explained to her.

"The Uzumaki curse," voiced Tsunade. Kushina nodded in agreement. That comment earned a questionable glare from both Naruko and Sakura. "While it is true all Uzumakis are geniuses it is also true they all suffer from a rare form of dyslexia. It's so rare that only an Uzumaki can teach an Uzumaki how to overcome it. Unfortunately for Naruto there was no one that had experience besides me with diagnosing and treating that form of dyslexia. I am sorry for not being there when you needed me Naruko. I will get with Kakashi later about scheduling sessions with me so you can overcome this disorder."

Sakura was flabbergasted. She was wrong about Naruko all this time. "Then these scrolls are …"

"Written by Uzumakis for Uzumakis. Only an Uzumaki can really read them," replied Tsunade.

"I find that hard to swallow."

Tsunade glanced to Kushina who nodded. "Try reading one Sakura."

Sakura picked up a relatively small scroll and began to read it. "uggooommvv … This is complete gibberish."

Tsunade smiled, "Now give it to Naruko to read."

Sakura gave it to Naruko who started to read it. Then a miracle happened as she was enthralled with the scroll. "Wow what a great jitsu. I did not know you can seal blood flow. That would be handy for emergencies. I can't wait to try it."

"Not on a live patient you don't," declared Tsunade. Then she turned to Kushina. "Why did you not tell me about this Jitsu?"

Kushina got into defensively posture the sternly replied, "And have me regulated to the medical core. No way in hell. That is a jitsu only an Uzumaki can do. There are more jitsus here that can be useful in the medical core but they all can only be used by an Uzumaki. I did not sign up to be a doctor or nurse."

This conversation was getting a little heated for Sakura's taste. "Well if that is the case then why was his jitsu always the worst in the class?"

"I reviewed the test scores personally as well ask questions to Iruka and that bastard Mizuki. She did not have enough chakra control," replied Tsunade.

"But I saw her and she had the exact same amount of chakra control as the rest of the class."

"But that was still not enough for the amount of chakra she had back then. She was overloading the rather simple clone jitsu with chakra. That particular Jitsu does not like excess chakra. I am surprised even one rather pathetic clone came out."

"But Iruka sensei said she created hundreds of clones that night," stuttered Sakura.

"Tisk tisk tisk … I thought you were the smart one Sakura. She did not create regular clone but Shadow Clones. They are different. They enjoy chakra, the more the better. With shadow clones you don't rightly need much chakra control. Of course she learned higher forms of chakra control later like you all did. However if Jiraiya was around then she would have learned better chakra control sooner but being a spy for the village denied Naruko of that opportunity."

Naruko eyed the room with wonder as she considered everything that was said. "Baachan, you were supposed to help me overcome the dyslexia and Purvy Sage was supposed to help me with chakra control?"

"It was our duty as your god parents. Some god parents we turned out to be."

Naruko's eyes went big and teary. Then she rushed into Tsunade's arms as she hugged the Kunoichi Hokage. "You are here now and Jiraiya did risk his life to secure the contents of this room. I forgive you both now you need to forgive yourself."

As Tsunade hugged her back, Naruko looked over her shoulder and peered at her red haired mother. "Mom How much more time do you have left?" she asked of the crying red head.

"Not much, Kurama had tried to lengthen the time using some of his own chakra. It worked to some extent but time is almost up."

Naruko went from Tsunade's arms right into Kushina's arms. "Even if I did not know who you were I have known I always loved you Mom, Dad as well. I only regret I did not inherit that beautiful red hair of yours."

Upon hearing the compliment of her hair from her own daughter Kushina hugged Naruko tightly. "I am thankful my daughter. Know this that your Mother and Father are proud of you and we thank you for being our child." With that the spirit of Kushina faded away leaving a crying little fox girl who was immediately hugged by Tsunade and Sakura letting her know she was not alone.

* * *

A/N 

Hehe I just noticed I have been leaving my chapters off with either humor, cliffhangers, sappy, and so forth. Anyways sorry it has been a while since last update considering my chapter speed. It's getting harder and harder to get myself into this story to finish it. I already fulfilled all the major arcs I wanted to hit with this story except for one. Before I go there I just wanted to secure Naruko's future a little better.

Well we have seen Kushina but not Minato. He is coming too (I got to stop giving stuff away).


	27. Chapter Twenty-six

**Chapter Twenty-six **

Disclaimer

I don't own Naruto nor any character connected. Someone else does.

A/N

Normally I don't like totting my own horn but I just can't help it in this case. This fic officially became my most popular story. It is my longest in word count and chapters, has the most hits, 3 times the amount of favs, and 12 times the amount of alerts than any other story I currently have. It might not be my best work but it is my most popular. I am so proud of it.

… Ahem … please excuse my enthusiasm – on with the story.

* * *

Clang … two blurs headed off at high speed and … clang. That was the scene some months later after Kakashi started to teach Naruko kenjutsu, the art of the sword. He was both amazed at how fast Naruko took to the sword and ashamed he had not tried to teach her sooner. She proved to both a natural and a genius with the sword.

He first started her off with wooden kendo swords and taught her the basics. She absorbed that like a sponge. It was as if she already knew the basics. Then he went into the basic sword katas. Again she absorbed that like a sponge.

Normally it would take years to gain the necessary muscle memory for combat but not in Naruko's case. He even tested her by coming at her at full speed when she was not expecting it. She acted immediately without thinking and blocked every one of his attacks with her sword flawlessly. In a few short months, she mastered about two thirds of what he had to teach her. He was indeed impressed.

Typically ninjas do not usually get the luxury of such intense training for months on end. However Naruko is not the typical ninja anymore. Her new furry attributes proved hard to put her on missions outside the village were one really need to blend in. Tsunade hoped and knew her new talents will prove invaluable to the Fire Lord in the future. Adding the fact that people will be gunning for her because she is a jinchuriki host, right now is the best time to train her.

Naruko spends her mornings with Kakashi studying kenjutsu. When he is on a mission she spend those morning on the Inuzuka training grounds learning how to fully utilize Fudisaki and Balsheba to their full potential as search and rescue dogs. She also allowed herself to undergo some of the same training they received. She proved to have the nose for it. Naruko burned with embarrassment with her first few lessons with Hana. She put her through obedience training. The most embarrassment was the 'sit' command. Now when anyone yells 'sit' she sits (Uggg).

Naruko's mid afternoon was spent in tutorial sessions with Tsunade overcoming her special kind dyslexia. At first the exercises was so rudimentary simple she could not see how they could help here understand the scrolls. Within a few short sessions thou she saw a huge improvement in how she was able to understand complex scrolls. In the past Naruko balked at the thought of having to read anything. Now she loves to read. Not knowing for so long made her appreciative the privilege of reading. Soon Naruko becomes one of the most knowledgeable ninja's in Konoha.

Naruko did put some of the knowledge she learned in the great Uzumaki library to use in the hospital. Darn it her big mouth got her roped into doing some hospital duties. Sakura took great pleasure being her instructor there making her life a royal pain while there. While Naruko did not have anywhere near the medical ninja capability of Sakura, the special jitsus that only her Uzumaki heritage could do made her valuable team member when the need arrived. Sakura had to become aware of what Naruko could do so she could best determine when she was needed. Vice versa Naruko needed to know hospital protocol so she could best work with them when the need did arise.

Another thing that was going on was Kyuu was training Naruko how to transform into her fox form at will and back again into her fox-girl wereform she now usually has. The overall problem she had was the trans was not jitsu based but magical based type of transformation. Some will ask, what is the difference? There is a huge difference. Jitsu based will depend on the inner energy Naruko naturally has. Magical energy come from the cosmos and is prevalent everywhere. Naruko, thanks to Kyuu influence, is now able to tap into that energy but only for the sake of transforming back and forth. It hard at first like everything else she had to learn these past couple months but in the end she was able to master it.

The last thing that she needed to take care of was her summoning contract with the toads. Like her contract with the Foxes when she disbanded the Uzumaki clan all contract she made as an Uzumaki was nullified. Gamabunta, the _chief toad, was so angry he nearly did not let Naruko sign the contract again. Never mind the _change in gender, the main focus was that Naruko was seemed still dimwitted as ever and he said so. That remark earned him a punch in the shout from Naruko. By now those punches had some power even though they were not yet in the Tsunade or Sakura power levels. An afternoon showdown between the two ended up with both agreeing to a draw and Naruko was once again one of Gamabunta's henchmen or is henchwomen. In truth Gamabunta would have allowed a simple resigning in the first place but he missed the squirt and just wanted to get reacquainted.

Elsewhere, very far away, the very tired Team Kurenai was slowly making its way back to Konoha. The team has Kiba within it. Because Kiba could not be trusted at the time around Naruko he along with his team was given a rather lengthy and difficult assignment to keep them away long enough to cool Kiba's blood. Unfortunately they will be getting back just when Naruko is about to go back into season again. This time there isn't any missions on the books that can distract the team. Plus it will not be fair for the other members since they want to get back and spend some down time for a change. Kiba knows what time of year it is and his blood started to boil once again.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the long time for the update but had to do some research plus minor writers block. I know there was no speaking in this chapter but that was meant. I plan for a cute conversation between Kiba and Shino next chapter. Stay tuned and Please review.


End file.
